What Are The Chances
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: What are the chances of meeting someone, after your car broke's down, there's no reception, its pissing down rain, and your freezing cold, so what are the chances. Read Aurthors Note please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok now I know I said that I was going to make this into a one shot, but I was just curious to see if you would like it, so I'm going to put in the first part of the story, and if you like it. I'll either put it all in together, or go with bit by bit, so tell me what you think I should do, and tell me what you think of this, and if you aren't satisfied, I could put another bit in, but first I want to know if you like this one, and tell me what you think I should do,**

**So please tell me what you think, either with review or PM me, and ill get back to you ASAP…**

**I hope you will like this first bit…and sorry if there are any mistakes, i swear i go through this and there is probably a mistake,**

**Well anyway enjoy**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I didn't really want to go, I mean all I'll be doing is showing up doing a few songs and then leaving, sure its good for gaining fans and all, but why couldn't it have been in a bigger place, with less bush, why did it have to be Forks for crying out loud,

Couldn't it have been in a place bigger like Seattle, now that would have been better to have a concert in, but no my manager had to agree to do it in a small town named Forks, and besides who names a town like Forks, I mean seriously, what were they doing when deciding to give this town a name, what were they having dinner, and looked at a fork that looked like this town or something,

I mean serious, man what's the next town going to be called Knife or Spoon, I mean seriously, man people these days just come up with the most weirdest names, I'm surprised though that no one has named a place after someone's name, I know theres lands named after people, but I was talking more of states or countries, that kind of stuff,

Anyway back to the issue at hand, right now I'm driving down the road, and it is surrounded by trees, well I hope I don't get lost, otherwise I'll never find my way out, better buy a map or something, well anyway, I was driving along and it starts to sprinkle a bit, well that's ok I mean its only a light sprinkle I mean no harm done,

Yeah well my car thought otherwise, first I have a look at the petrol, and see that it is almost empty, and I have no fucken clue when the next station is, I mean that could be ages away for all I know, and by the looks of things I'm guessing this is a quiet town, I mean the last car I saw was like miles ago, and that was somewhere back at that town that I'm guessing was Port Angeles, I think that's the name, I don't know all I know is that my car is going to run out of gas, and I don't know where the next station is, and now my car decides to run out of battery as well,

Well this is just fucking great, one I'm not happy with this concert thingy, two I have no petrol, and three my fucking battery is going to be dying, I mean seriously can it get any worse,

Well apparently it can, cause now the sky decides to fricken rain heavier, great just fucking great, and I don't see any cars driving by any time soon, so great now I'm going to freeze in here, and no ones going to know what happened to me, and I haven't even gone through my Will yet, well I couldn't anyway, but still I would of liked to have gotten it done so I know who I'm giving my stuff too,

I swear next time I see my manager I am so going to fucking fire him, yeah so he was hot, and he has tried to crack on to me, but I was in no hell going to date my manager, I mean sure I'm a bit of a slut and all, but hey at least I agree to it and admit it, but when it comes to my career I am all business, and that means no sleeping around with my manager, even if he was hot, and has abs of steel, and his eyes are an electric blue, and his smile just warms my heart…..shit stupid manager, I shouldn't be thinking of him like that ,

His the reason I'm fricken here and stuck on the side of the road, so I don't care that he is fucking hot, and I want to fuck his ass, or get fucked by him, I am so not going there with him, yeah I know he wants me and all, but no my career is more important,

Well anyway, I thinking I'm going to be dying soon, so I better start on my will at least,

So I start looking through my car trying to find a piece of paper to write on, and then I fucking remember that I have my cell phone, oh my god, I can not fucking believe that I forgot that I had my fucking phone and forgot it, stupid memory, I swear I need to get my memory fixed or something, maybe I should do yoga or something, it would be nice to relax for a bit, but right now, time to call my mother for help,

But that idea goes out the fucking window when I see that I have no fucking reception, you have got to be fucking kidding me,

I am so not happy right now, I mean fucking seriously what's the point in a cell phone when you cant get any fucking reception, well I am in the middle of no where, but still that's beside the point, I need fucking reception so I could call my mother and get some help sent here,

But as if on cue, a car drives by and pulls up along the side of the road, not to far from where I am, I hope its not a robber or something, otherwise I will be so fucking mad that they need to call the animal control,

A person comes out of the car and has a rain coat, so I couldn't see there face, the person jogs up to my side of the window, and knocks on it indicating for me to lower it, I hesitate at first, not knowing what he'll do, but he was at least nice enough to pull over, but when you've lived in New York, you pick up on a few things, mainly if your in the wrong town of New York, but anyway,

I roll my window down, "Hey is everything ok" the mysterious person said with a deep husky voice, well I can tell you this, he wasn't a girl,

"Really does it look like everything is ok" I say in a snappy tone,

"Geez sorry, just asking if you were ok, but I'm guessing you are, so don't worry about it" he retreats from the window and starts to walk back to his car,

Well he is the only person I've seen lately, so I'm guessing he is my only hope,

"HEY! Wait" I say as I hop out of the car and ran after him, he turns around and we meet about half way, and by now I'm socking wet, I get a little angry, but if I want this guys help, well I'll have to suck it up now wont I,

"I'm sorry its just that my car ran out of gas and my battery is going to be dying soon, so I'm sorry, I'm just a little pissed is all" I said, while looking up at him, through the water cascading down on to my face, this man was tall, lucky bastard has a fricken rain coat, I want one, and I want one now,

"I'm sorry" I say with a little of innocence's, but that was long gone, but still like I say it's good to act sometimes,

"It's ok, I understand" he said with reassurance, "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black" he said and stuck his hand out, I don't know why we are exchanging names now, all I want to do is get out of these clothes and get into something warm,

But I just suck it up, "Seth, Seth Clearwater" I say as I connect my hand with his,

"Well why don't we get your bag or bags, and put them in my car, and I'll take you to a my house"

"Why your house" I said with curiosity, "I mean I'm a complete stranger, and you don't know me all that well"

He just shrugs his shoulders, "I don't think you will steal anything from me" he said and started walking back to my car, soon I follow after him, and walk to the back of my car, a Honda Crv 2010 model, yes it broke down on me and yes I'm not happy at it right this moment, but I just loved it to death, it was shiny black, with leather interior, which was black, and it had just the features I wanted, like an iPod player, A/C, power windows, nearly all the works, and it was manual, so that was fun, and I loved everything about it, but at this moment, I am not happy with it,

Once we have grabbed my bag of clothes and necessities, I grab my phone, wallet and iPod, the headphones were in the bag, I close the door and lock it, hey it may be quiet around here, but I don't want to take any risks, so sue me, I ain't taking it,

Then me and Jacob head back to his car, chuck my bag in the back, then get in then buckle in, right now I am socking wet, all my clothes are wet, even my briefs are starting to get a bit wet, and I ain't happy, and I feel bad for damaging Jacobs seat, with my fricken wet ass,

Jacob turns the engine on and puts the heater on full blast, then pulls off the side of the road, and continues to drive off, I know it is going to sound weird, but I look back at my car, it looks so lonely, I have never really been anywhere without it, I'm going to miss it

I must of taken to long, cause Jacob starts to chuckle a bit,

"What" I say as I lift an eyebrow, he was trying to hold back his laugh, but was failing miserably,

"Nothing…its just that….you just had the most saddest look on your face, when you turned….back around to look back at it" he said still trying to hold his laugh,

"Well for your information, that is my baby back there, and I love it to bits, and I have never really been away from it ever since I got it, so go ahead and laugh, at least I care about my car" I said and crossing my arms and looked out the window,

It after that was said we drive in silence, there was still not much to see, just some more trees and rocks, but they were further in, and more trees and more trees, oh I think I saw a shrub, oh and a deer, I think, but other then that all I saw was trees,

"So what are you doing down here" Jacob said finally breaking the silence, I was still angry with him, but my mother always said to be nice and reply when spoken to, and by the looks of it, I'm the only one around,

"I'm doing a concert for the opening of a Hotel or Motel thingy that's was built somewhere here, all I know is that I have to do a concert for this place, maybe stay a few days so people will rent out a place, for the business, then leave" I said, a little bored about the plan really, I mean why couldn't I stay for a little longer, oh yeah that's right my manager will miss me to much, and he doesn't want other people trying to hit on me,

"Oh" he said and looked over at me, I'm guessing he finally saw who I was, cause his eye widen a bit, when he looked at me, the car swerved a bit, cause Jacob was to busy looking at me, but now his eyes were on the road, but still wide, I giggle at this, its funny seeing people in shock when they see me, we fell back into silence after that, but I'm a little better but still pissed with my manager, but other then that I feel a little better,

So after half an hour of driving in silence we were pulling up to, from what I'm guessing was Jacobs house, the house was a faint red colour, and was a two story, and there was a ramp at the front of the house, at first I thought it was a doctors house because of the ramp, but then Jacob got out and got my bags,

I was going to get them, but he was faster, so I just made sure I had everything, then followed him up to the front door,

He unlocked it and walked in, with me in tow, we walk in and I see that it is a bit small, but homey in a sense, it was nice, Jacob turns to me,

"Ok, my fathers asleep, so we'll have to be quiet, your door is down the hall first door on the right, its just a spare bedroom, when ever someone sleeps over, but for now its yours" he said in a whisper kind of voice, I nod my head, and we start down the hall, going as quiet as possible,

We reach the door, Jacob opens the door and walks in, I follow soon after and have a look around, it was small, and there was one bed, that was against the wall, which was where the window is, cool I can have a look at the raining sky,

I shiver at the thought of the rain, Jacob notices, and leave the room; he soon comes back with a towel, and hands it to me,

"Here, the bathroom is basically opposite this room, and my room is the one at the end, so if you need anything, just knock" he said with a smile and then leaves, I stand there for a bit just thinking of how I was going to get my manager fired, maybe I'll just do it like everyone else, or I could do…..ahh I don't know, right now all I know is that I'm freezing, when did it get so cold,

I go to my bag and get some warm clothes, a long sleeve shirt, some more briefs, that are blue mind you, and some sweats,

I walk out of the room, and head for the bathroom, I knock at first, feeling a bit stupid, but when theres no answer, I walk in and find that it is empty, hey you never know, I close the door behind me and lock it, then put my clothes on the bench and strip down putting my clothes in a bundle off to the side, I'll dry it out later, then I hop into the shower, putting it on warm, hmm nice and warm, it relaxes my muscles and I stand there just warming myself up,

When I'm all warmed up and clean, I hop out and dry myself off, then change in to my clothes I brought with me,

I lay the towel out and put my clothes in there, but first get rid of any excess water that isn't wanted, when I get to my jeans I hold them up with a sad look on my face, '_these were my favourite jeans' _I put them with the rest and wrap it up and took it to my room, then unwrap the towel, -now I know it sounds weird, but hopefully it wont stay wet, and hopefully it will clear up soon,- and let it slowly, and I mean very slowly dry, but at least it wont get all wet and damp and mouldy,

I walk out of my room, once I found my ugghies, which are sheep skinned and from Australia, and are black, and I love them, I basically wear them were ever I go, basically, but anyway, I walk out and walk down stairs, where I see Jake, sitting down at the table with a cup of something, and he was texting on his phone, oh my god theres reception,

I must of said that last part out loud cause Jacob jumps a bit, making his cup of whatever to spill a bit and land on his hand, "Ahh…ok that is hot" he said as he got up and went to the sink to cool the hot liquid down,

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just coming down, and you were there and you were texting…oh that reminds me" I say as I start to turn around, but then I walk into a man in a wheelchair, his skin was wrinkly, and he had long black hair, that looked like Jacobs, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there" I say as I blush a bit,

"Who are you" he said in an old husky voice,

"Ahh sorry dad, dad this is Seth, Seth this is my dad, Seth's car broke down on the side of the road, and he didn't have a place to stay, well he does but -as I said- his car broke down so I was thinking I'll just fix it up and he can go to where he is staying, so in the mean time I thought that maybe he could stay here till his car is fixed" he said as he turned the tap off, and walks back to the table with a cloth and cleans up the spill,

"Well it's nice to meet you Seth…." Jacobs's dad said has he held his hand out,

"Clearwater, Seth Clearwater" I said as I shake his hand,

"Billy's the name, and its nice to meet you" he doesn't seem to be as star struck as Jacob was, actually he doesn't look star struck at all, usually people are always star struck, ohh stupid old people, doesn't know who I am,

"Well it's nice to meet you to" I said as I walk around Billy and start to head for my room, still remembering that there was reception,

I pick up my phone once I find it, and go straight for contacts, I find my mums name, and dial it; it rings and rings, and rings, till she finally picks up, "Hell…o…"

"Mum it's me Seth"

"O…h…Se….th…ho…was….th…..trip…." she was cutting in and out, stupid rain, interfering with my reception, how come Jacob got good reception,

"Mum, mum can you hear me" the fuzziness was getting worse,

"Se…..can…yo….." I couldn't really take it any longer so I just hung up, "Argh" I groan as I sit down on the bed, which is surprisingly comfy,

Someone knocked on the door; I looked up and saw Jacob standing there with sheets, for the bed,

"Hey" he said as he walked in, and put the sheets down on the bed, then sits next to me on the other side,

"Hey are you ok" I just shrug, cause if I did speak it would be a snappy retort, and I couldn't talk snappy at him, otherwise it bye bye for me,

"Well your welcome to use our phone if you need to" I look at him then, but then remembered that I never told him where I came from,

"Jacob, I live all the way over in New York, I don't want to cough up your phone bill for just a call" I said, hoping that he will probably go with it,

"Well if you want you can still call" well it doesn't look like that was going to happen, he gets up and walks to the door, before exiting out of the room he turns and looks at me, "and we'll get your car tomorrow and take it to my workshop, and I'll fix it from there" he said with a smile,

"Thanks" I said as I nod my head,

"Oh and if you want a tea or coffee or hot chocolate, its down stairs just help yourself, I'm going to be going to bed now, good night" he said as he walks away to his room, once I hear his door close, that's when I decide that I'm just tired, so I take my boots off, but then realise that its still cold, I get up off the bed and fix the sheets up,

Once they were done, I hop into bed and fall asleep, I was to tired to really dream so I had a dreamless sleep, but I loved my dreams, it was the best world to be in, so many possibilities,

XXxXxXx

**So tell me what you think, and I'll make my decision on what you think, **

**So leave a review or send me a PM….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so it looks like I wont be getting what you think I should do with this story…so I just going to go with chapters…so lets see how that goes…umm all chapters are in Seth's Pov, unless otherwise…and yeah…well I hope you enjoy this chapter…and I should of probably put this in the first chapter…but I cant be bothered…you know to lazy lol…**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter…and if I get at least three reviews then ill add the next chapter…so yea enjoy**

XXxXxXx

The next morning, I'm hit in the face with a ray of sun that is shining through the window, so I'm guessing that's why the bed is next to the window,

I groan and sit up in bed, just looking out the window, the forest was beautiful, in the morning, it looked so mysterious, I wonder what I'll find in there, I hope something mysterious, but that will probably have to wait, cause my baby needs me, so I throw the blanket off put my boots on, and walk out to the hall, I walk down the hall and go down the stairs, and walk straight into the kitchen, where both Jacob and Billy, sitting at the table, Jacob was eating and looking out the window, while Billy was drinking something hot, and reading the paper,

They looked at me when I entered, "Morning" I smile feeling shy,

"Morning" they both said and continue with what they were doing,

But then Billy looks up at me, "Oh Seth, theres cereal in there cupboard there" he said pointing at a cupboard on the wall, "the milk is in the fridge, the kettle is still hot, but if you want you can reheat it, and yeah" he said, then went back to reading the paper,

"Thanks" I said and got to work with getting my breakfast, I had a little help with the finding of the bowels and cups though, but other then that I was good,

And now I was sitting at the table, feeling a bit out of place, but still welcomed, really all I wanted to do was get my baby, then find a good reception place and call mommy, yes I sometimes still call her mommy, because she is, so sue me if you want,

I was about halfway through eating when Jacob finished, he got up and walked over to the sink, and rinsed his dishes, then walked over to the stairs, and looked back at me, "I'll just have a shower then get ready, once I'm finished with the shower you hop in, then get ready and we can go get your car" I just nod my head cause I had food in my mouth,

Now that Jake was out of sight, it was just me and Billy, it felt a little awkward, but I just kept to myself, but then remembered my wet clothes, I can hear the shower going now,

"Umm Billy….umm were can I hang my clothes to dry" I said feeling a bit shy,

"Ahh don't worry about them, I'll take care of them, just put them in the laundry room, and I'll take care of them" he said as he lowered the paper and smiled at me, then went back to reading the paper,

"Thank you" I said and finished off my breakfast, I copied what Jake did, and said my thanks, then went to my room to get my outfit ready, by now Jake was out of the shower,

I got my clothes read, and saw a towel on my bed, I'm guessing Jake got it for me, I smiled then grabbed it and walked to the bathroom, I stripped down and hoped in, I didn't take a long time this time, I wanted to get my baby, so I only took a like ten minute shower, then hoped out and dried myself off, wrapped the towel around me and walked out,

When I was walking out Jacob was walking out of his room as well, he looked up and looked straight at me, I did the same, but was blushing, I mean he was so big and muscular, and from the looks of it, hot, I wouldn't mind tapping that ass, when I saw it that was, but right now I'll just settled with looking at the front,

I smiled and nodded my head and walked into my room, closing the door and walked to the bed where my outfit was, I took the towel off and dried off any damp spots, then changed, even though I didn't have a mirror in my room, I could still tell how I looked, and I was sexy, I wore white skinny jeans, and a blue checked shirt with a navy blue cardigan jacket over it, I went into the bathroom, and had a look in the mirror, and fixed my hair it was short, but that's how I like it, all I really needed to do was fix up the front part of my hair, the fringe, all I had to do was make it stick up, but then after that was done I brushed my teeth,

Once I was all done I sprayed some deodorant, and walked out of the room, down the hall and stairs, to find Jake in the living room, with a tight black tee and tight jeans, but not skinnys, I wonder how he'll look in them, maybe I'll buy him some….wait what, I'm not even dating him, I shouldn't be thinking of him like that, all he is, is a stranger who is helping me and….is looking at me right now, oh shit, his eyes just made me melt, they were a warm chocolate colour, and they were making me melt,

"Ready to go" he said from his spot on the couch, I was about to nod my head, when I remembered that I forgot my phone and all, so I held up a finger and rushed back up stairs, grabbed my phone and all and went back down,

"Ok ready now" I say with a smile, Jake just chuckles and gets up from the couch, and starts walking to the front door, with me in tow,

"I've called a tow truck to pick up your car, and we will meet it at my work shop, ok" he said as we get in the car and buckle in,

I just nod me head and we are off,

To say that his shop was pretty far, wouldn't be an understatement, well it wasn't really that far, but it was out of that place that Jake calls the Reservation, it was a lovely place the scenery was beautiful, but then we were in Forks, and now we were parking in a car park, where I'm guessing was Jakes shop, I hopped out and followed Jake to the back of the place, I'm guessing from the looks of it Jake was the earliest, and first one here, so what was he doing in Seattle when he drove past me,

"Wait if your shop is in Forks, then were did you come from when you were driving past me" I said as I look at the back of him, while we kept walking,

"I was visiting a friend, her names Bella, she is a close friend of mine" he said as we walked into, from what I'm guessing was the office, he sat at the desk while I took a seat, in front, his desk was one of those that had the board where the legs hide behind, I wonder what else hides behind it….ahh stupid dirty head, why did my friends teach me how to be dirty, I swear I'll kill them one day, but I couldn't do that, they were like my family, and there families are like my extended family, and I loved them all, they were the best,

We didn't say anything, well I didn't say anything, Jake was to busy sorting out papers, so basically I couldn't say anything, cause I didn't want to disturb him,

I heard a door being opened then shut, I had a look out the window, that was behind me, and saw a guy walk past, I couldn't really see through the blinds but maybe, I'll see him again later,

But it looks like later was coming sooner, cause he was walking to the door now, I turned back around, and found Jacob on the phone, I heard a knock then the door being opened,

"Hey Jake…..oh…I'll be right back" he guy said, either from seeing the back of me or seeing Jake on the phone,

"Wait I need to talk to you Paul….hang on I'll need to call you back" he said as he hung up, then indicated for this Paul guy to come in,

Paul closed the door behind him and sat on the other chair next to me,

"Paul I want you to meet Seth, Seth this is Paul" we both turned at the same time, and shook hands, but Paul's eye widened, haha I'm guessing this town doesn't get much famous people,

"Hello" I said softly

"Hey" he said, he had a deep voice, and it was sexy, I liked it, but Jacob was still hotter,

Then I noticed our hands still together, so I retreat mine, and he did the same, but then faced Jacob, Paul's eyes still wide,

"What did you need Paul" Jacob said getting back to business,

"Oh…ummm it's just that there a tow truck with a Crv, at the front, any ideas" he said recuperating from seeing a star,

At the words of my baby, I sat up and got out of the chair and headed for the front, I opened the door, and there, I saw my baby, still in one piece, I was so happy, but it was a stupid idea to have done, cause once I stepped out of the building and got to my car,

"OH MY GOD!….IT'S SETH CLEARWATER" someone shouted at the top of there lunges, I had a look around and saw people now running over to where I was, the tow trucker was in shock as well, but I was getting shit scared, so I just hopped into my car and locked all the doors, once I locked the doors the fans were swarming around me,

Wow they really don't get much famous people, there were banging on my window, some…well all were screaming 'Seth can I get your autograph' or just screaming out my name, it was a bit difficult really, cause the car was tilted up so, yea this was fun,

Someone was walking through the crowd walking to the tow trucker, and knocking on the door asking to whined the window down, once the guy did that, they started to shout over the screaming people, girls and guys,

Once the person was finish talking with the guy, I noticed that it was Jacob trying to get everyone to back away, it was a little trouble but they finally backed away, so the tow truck can drive but then reverse into Jacob's shop,

With my car going backwards,

Once that was done and the tow truck literally sped away, I stayed in my car, I didn't really want to get out, cause Jake was standing outside of my car, with his arms crossed and is waiting for me to get out, but I wasn't getting out because he didn't have a nice smile on his face, and people were waiting at the door, wanting to get in, I was surprised that they haven't broken the glass yet,

I turned my attention back to Jacob and saw that he has walked away, but then came back then indicated for me to get out with his finger, I shook me head not wanting to get out, but then Jacob pulled out my keys, that I could of sworn that I had in my pocket, and unlocked the door, I quickly locked it again, but then Jacob unlocked it, and opened to door wide open,

He dragged me out, me pouting mind you and grumbling under my breath, while Jacob took me to his office, locked the door, and closed the blinds, sat me in the chair that I was in before, and sat behind his desk,

He was quiet at first, "Well that was stupid of you to have done that, wasn't me and Paul enough for you to know that we knew who you are down here" he said as he rubbed his hand against his face,

"Sorry, I just missed my baby, and I wanted to see her" I said turning away from him and sticking my nose in the air and doing my famous pout,

"Her" he said raising an eyebrow; I just nodded my head,

Jake just sighed and got up from his seat, and went outside, I soon followed, and had a look at my car, there was a scratch on it, actually there were at least ten, my eyes were wide open and my mouth was open, oh I am so going to kill the bitches that did this, I swear no one scratches my baby and gets away with it, I going to find them and sue there asses off,

I walked up to my baby and gave it a hug, and said 'sorry' while rubbing circles on her, I felt so bad that I let this happen to her, I should have been more careful,

I heard Paul and Jacob talking, in the back and felt eyes on me, "umm…Jake what is he…umm doing"

"Umm….I'm guessing reassuring his car", damn right I was, I should never have left her, or got in her when the fans attacked, and I felt so bad,

I heard the door opening again, this time two people walked in, "Hey Jake why is there…a dude hugging his car" the new person said, then I felt two new set of eyes on me,

"Umm….reassuring I'm guessing"

"Umm….ok…umm who is he"

That time I looked up with a glare, "what are you going to attack my Baby if I tell you" I snapped at him, the two new people were shocked at first shocked and even flinched; I wasn't that scary now was I,

I didn't care; I just went back to hugging my Baby,

"Umm….ok…umm….yea" one of the new people said,

"Seth come on, if you want it to get fixed, then you need to move" Jacob coming up to me and pulling me off of my Baby, I went with a little resistance,

Jake took me over to a couch that was in the garage where they worked on the cars, I kept my eyes on my car the whole time, while they started working on it,

I could hear the faint, "Is that really Seth, as in Seth Clearwater", "Yea, Jake helped him when he was on the side of the road, his car broke down" I didn't want to listen to it any longer so I got my iPod out, which I was lucky to have, still in my pocket, put my headphones in and just waited, I didn't really know what they were doing, but that was only because I didn't even know that much about cars, well really I didn't know anything about cars, all I do is drive in them and arrive at places in them, and treat them well, just not the dirty parts of it,

And speaking of dirty, all the guys were hot and sexy and Jacob and Paul, weren't wearing a shirt, and they were sweating, and sometimes there skin would brush up against each other, then I just remembered that it was hot, but I wasn't hot from the heat, I could feel my dick getting hard, and I had to stop, ahh fricken dirty mind, I am so going to kill them, so I just end up closing my eyes,

I must of fallen asleep cause the next thing I know is that someone was shaking my shoulder, I didn't hear any voice, but then I remembered that I had my earphones in, so I sat up and opened my eyes, to find the best look ever, it was Jacob and he had oil on his face, along his jaw bone that was it, and he was still shirtless, and his abs were just amazing, I wanted to rub my hand along it, but then remembered that Jacob was in front of me, talking to me, or waiting for me to take my earphones out,

"Hmm…yeah" I said as I took my headphones out then stretched,

"We have finished with your car, she looks brand new, new coat of paint, and new battery and….."I kind of tuned him out, because I really don't like cars that much, I just like to drive them and arrive in them, but I do treat them with care,

"Umm….thanks, for doing that, since me car is fixed now, I guess I'll probably stop at your house and grab my bags and…yea" I said once he was finished and walked over to my car,

"Are you sure, I mean you're more then welcome to stay at my house, till your concert" he said once I was in the car,

"Nah…I should probably be close to the concert, and besides I have to get people to rent a room, or what ever it is that there selling at there motel or hotel thingy, I'm sorry" I said feeling a bit upset about leaving his house, cause I really wanted to get to know this hottie with the body, then along the way sleep with him, oh how I want that so bad, I wonder how big he is…..oh my god, fucking dirty mind, ahh stupid assholes I'm sooo going off at them

"Nah its ok, I understand, umm…I have to stay back though, but my dads home so you can just walk in and get your bags" he looked like he had a sad glint in his eyes, so I thought I would tease it,

"Ohh…do I see a bit of sadness in your eyes…naawww are you going to miss me" I said with a sad, happy kind of face,

"HA, you wish" he said changing his mood, but I still saw the sad glint,

I just smiled shook his hand, said my thank you and left, once I was out there was still a few fans hanging around, but I just ignored them and drove off, there the reason my car got scratched,

I drove to Jacobs house, walked in told Billy what was happening, then walked up to the room I was staying in, packed my things, then remembered that Billy was cleaning a few of my clothes, so I went back down asked, he told me he would get them before I leave, I said my thank you, went back up packed up, but then thought it would be nice to see Jacob again, so I left my phone number and the address of the hotel/motel that I was staying at, once that was done I slid it under his door, and went down stairs, I found Billy he gave me my clothes I said good bye and got into my car, I looked back and saw Billy standing outside, well sitting actually, I rolled the window down and waved, and honked, he waved back and I drove off,

xXxXxXx

**Well theres the third chapter…and I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't or you would like to say something plz do leave a review…**

**And also anonymous** **reviews are welcome to all of my stories…so please don't be afraid to leave one…and if you do I'll give you a cookie… .…no I'm not trying to bribing you…me do that naawww…lol…**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter…and hope to see a review from you…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is chapter 3...I hope you like it…its not that bad this chapter…and yea…anyway I hope you will enjoy it and hope to see what you think of it…**

**Enjoy…**

xXxXxXx

Once I reached to hotel/motel thingy, I checked in and went to my room, it was more like little houses actually, which was nice it was cute in a sense, so I drove to where I would be staying, parked my car in the garage so she doesn't get scratched again, but then I would be able to see Jacob again, but I still didn't want to put my baby through that, so I parked my car, walked into the building, and had a look around, it was modern I can tell you that, the kitchen looked amazing, it had a set of benches in a 'L' kind of shape and the main stuff like the stove in the middle, a fridge at the end of the bench's and a microwave next to it, the cupboards where a warm wood kind of colour, with black bench tops and the floor was floor boards as well, and then there was an island in the middle, it just looked homey in a sense,

Then I walked to the lounge room, it look amazing as well, it had white carpet, with a white lounge suite and flat screen tv opposite the lounge and a coffee table in between, with a black rug under it and modern lights hanging from the ceiling, it look great, then I walked up the stairs but not after passing the dinning table, that just look beautiful, with a glass dining table and had six chairs around it, and the chairs where a metal frame with leather for the sitting pad, and a window looking out into the forest,

I walked up stairs and found the bedroom, it looked amazing, it had a -from what I'm guessing- queen size, or maybe king bed in the middle of the room, with a medium size flat screen tv opposite it, on a brown wood colour tv stand, then there was the closet that had a sliding mirror for a door, and a big window facing out into the forest and the view was just great, sure it wasn't showing the mountains, but it was showing the beauty of the forest, it's a good thing they didn't knock it down, it was just to beautiful to knock down, ohh I could get used to this, then I turned around and saw that there was a ensuite, connected to my room, and when I walked into it, I think I died and have gone to heaven, it was fucking amazing, I swear, it had grey tiles and a shower to the left, and it was all glass then a bath with the same grey tiles next to it, and straight across was the sink that had a mirror over it, and the bench that the sink was on was a dark brown colour, that just made the whole place look a-fucking-mazing, that I needed to try it,

But I was interrupted by my cell phone calling; I had one last glance back at the beautiful bathroom, and went to get my phone,

"Hello" I said while still looking at the bathroom and it had a double glass door,

"So…how is the place" I was taking out of my marvelling, by none other then my manager,

"Well I loved it, till you rang" I said with a snappy tone, he knew I wasn't going to sleep with him, but he said that was what made the game more fun,

"Well I'm glad you like it, I pick it out just for you" I could hear the smile on his face,

"What do you want Emmett" I said getting him to get to the point,

"All I wanted to do was see how you like the room, and if you got there safe, your mum was worried about you" he said, making everything sound like he was worried,

"Well the room is great, and I'm fine, and tell her that I will call later, now if you will excuse me, I need to go" I said and hung up, not waiting for him to finish up

Then I looked back at it, damn it Emmett got me this room, so he picked the ensuite as well, I had a look at it in a different style, but it didn't work I still loved it,

So I rushed back to my car got my bags, went back in and went up stairs, I needed to try this bathroom out, I couldn't wait any longer,

Once I had my clothes out and my iPod and iPod player, I turned it up as loud as I wanted and pressed play, and then hopped into the shower,

The song 'The Boy Does Nothing' by Alesha Dixon started to play, and I danced my little bubble booty off to it, I had a ball, yea I know I was in the shower and I could slip at any time but I never slip while in the shower, I also saw that in the shower, it had one of those bar thingies, that you use to hold yourself up or something but I used it as if it was a poll, and boy did I have fun, it was only short, but I was still having fun,

I had a shower for at least half an hour, -so that was about 4 maybe 5 songs that played-, then I hopped out, I had a look in the mirror, and saw that it was dark out side, wow I do take a long time in the shower, oh well, I turned my iPod player down, and started to dry myself,

Once I was done I got changed into some underwear, and a long sleeved top, that hugged my figure nicely I walked back to my room and put my boots on, I would of wore this when I was a Jacobs, but I didn't want to be a bad guest, plus it was warm in the house, then went down stairs and looked through the fridge, to find that it was full, weird, but the I remembered that Emmett got me this room, but oh well, I got some eggs out and other ingredients and started to make a frittata, it had some type of meat in it and a few herbs and spiced and vegetables, just the way I like it, and started cooking,

Even though I was all alone, I felt like someone was coming over at sometime, so I was nervous wondering if I should put some pants on, so I turned the heat on low, and went up stairs and just put some shorts on just some short gym shorts though, I liked to look good, where ever I go, and its in my own house,

I was coming down the stairs when I heard a knock at the door; I went to the door,

"Who is it" I asked and looked through the peephole, and I saw Jacob there,

"Ahh…its Jacob" he looked nervous,

"Can I help you" I said playing a little game

"I was wondering if Seth was here"

"Who's that?"

"Oh sorry I must have to wrong number, sorry to disturb you" he said backing away, I giggled and opened to door,

Sure I was in short shorts and a long sleeved shirt with boots on, but I didn't mind,

"What can I do for you Jacob" I said, he turned back around, and I saw his eye widen a bit, hehe I got him, I wonder if he would sleep with me, or date me if he wanted, I was taken out of my sleeping relationship thinking, when I felt the cold wind brush against my legs, and I got a shiver, "Can you hurry up, I'm getting cold"

"Oh…ahh sorry, umm can I come in" he said after looking at my legs, which were waxed mind you, and smooth and sexy from what I've gathered from people,

"Sure, come on in" I said and opened the door wider, then walked back in, "You hungry" I said as I went back to the kitchen

"Nah I'm good, I had something before I came o….." I'm guessing he was going to continue, but I was looking through the cupboard getting a plate for me and him, sure he said no, but my mother always made extra for when guests come over, and my ass was sticking out, so that's probably what made him stop,

"Well too bad, cause your eating, weather you liked it or not" I said as I served up his pate then mine, I handed him his, he took it without protest, I got two sporks, -it's a fork/spoon thingy, it's the best to use-, and walked to the lounge room, I sat down in a fetal position, and turned the tv on, Jake soon joined me,

"So what can I do for you Jake, on this fine evening" I said not taking my eyes off of the tv, and taking a spork full of the yummy food, then went back to watching the tv, I think a movie or a show was on, but it was old and I don't like old movies, bad filming I'd say,

"Umm….I was just wondering…uhhh….how you've settled in" he said taking a spork full of food into his mouth, he moaned at this, "Hmm this is good, what is it" he said looking at it,

"Hehe…its frittata…and it has some type of meat, herbs, spices and some vegetables, my mum taught it to me…and I have settled in fine….so the question is, how did you find my house, out of all the others" I said, turned to him and narrowed my eyes, but jokingly,

"Umm….well I heard music playing…and followed that….and also I asked the person at the front where you were staying, so yea" he said having a quick glance at me then looked back at the TV,

"Huh…so my music was that loud…whoopsy, hehe my bad" I said giggling a bit, "I hope I didn't wake anyone hehe", but I knew full well that I was the only one here for the time being,

Jacob huffed but happily, then we fell into silence still watching the old movie, I looked at Jacob from the corner of my eye, and caught him looking at my legs, that were tucked under me, he hasn't seen me looking at him, so I thought I might have some fun, I untucked one of my legs and stretched it out in front of me, close to Jacobs knee, and let it bob a bit,

I took a spork full of food, and moaned a bit, enjoying the food, but hoping to indicate something to Jacob, with my luck I might get something,

"So how was work" I said trying to make a conversation,

"Ohh…it was good, got a bit busy after you left, we got more people then usual, so I just want to say thanks in away" he said,

"Its ok, and I wont let my baby get hurt again, so then you wouldn't have to worry about me getting chased again and then getting locked in my car then you pulling me out of it" I said looking at him and smile, chuckling a bit, I saw him squirm a bit,

"So you do want me to come back to your shop, then getting chased by fans, then locking myself in my car, then getting dragged out by you, hmm" I said raising an eyebrow, and moved closer to him once I put my plate on the coffee table,

"No, no I swear that's not why I came here, I only came to see if you moved in ok, I swear" I was getting closer, but once he finished talking, I just sighed and sat back in my seat, looking back at the tv,

"Well…that's to bad, cause I was thinking of it" I said still looking at the TV, and just shrugged my shoulders, but in my mind I was laughing to hard that I was clutching my sides in my head,

I looked over at Jacob, and saw his eye widened a bit, and his mouth slightly open, hmm wonder what it would feel to have them on mine, so I thought I might have some fun,

"Well do you, do you want me….to" I said in a seductive voice, and moved closer again,

"Do you want me….to" I said as I moved closer, Jacob was still silent,

So I stopped in my advance and withdrew a bit, "Jacob…hello Jacob are you there" I said trying to get his attention, but he was still looking into space, so I thought I would do something to snap him out of it,

I slapped him, not to hard but not to soft either,

Well that snapped him out of it, "What was that for" he said sounding shock, well I would to but I wouldn't of stared off into space in the first place,

"Cause you weren't answering me, and I had to snap you out of it" I said as I got up and grab our plates, I walk into the kitchen and wash our dishes,

"I'm sorry I blanked out back there, it was just that you shocked me with your proposal that's all, I'm sorry" he said as he walks into the kitchen and leans against the island,

"Its ok, I understand, I would be to if a famous person said that they will come to my shop to get there car fixed, and get fans coming to my shop" I said with a shrug, and continued with the dishes, we fell into silence after that,

"I think I better get going, it's getting pretty late" Jacob said breaking the silence between us,

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay for a little longer" I said trying to sound hospitably, but really I was getting a little tired, even with the shower, but I did dance in there, so understandable,

"Yeah and besides I need to be in early at work, so I need an early sleep" he said as he made his way to the door, I have finished with the dishes and followed Jacob to the front door,

"Well…thanks for coming over, and I'll see what I can do with that offer, ok" I said as I smile at him,

"Ok, just call me if your going to come in, I'll make sure no one touches your baby" he said with a small chuckle, I just stuck my tongue out at him, and smiled, he walked to his car, hopped in and started the engine, then honk his good bye, I waved and once he was out of my sight I walked back in and went straight to the tv to turn it off, when I turned around to head for the stairs I noticed that Jacob's phone was on the couch, it must of slipped out or something,

Looks like I'll be coming in after all, I chuckling a bit and shook my head, then went up stairs and went to bed after brushing my teeth and turning the lights off,

xXxXxXx

**Well there we go ladies and gentlemen…I hope you enjoyed it…next chapter will definitely will be longer…but you are going to have to give me some reviews for the next chapter to come up…so plz tell me…tell me what you thought of this chapter -well this story in general- but still tell me…I'm dieing here peoples…reviews are like a drug to me and I need to know what you thought about it…so plz don't let me suffer…**

**Please review…and ill put up another story that I'll be working on…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is chapter Five peoples… I'm actually really shocked with how much people are liking this story, I mean I was kind of nervous when I didn't get any reviews but then you guys started reviewing and liking and all that other stuff, and I was like OMG IM SO HAPPY!…lol, anyway here is chapter Five and hope you enjoy it, next chapter has a surprise for you…but for now enjoy this one…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, only the things that are in my mind, which then get type on this, then put up for all you readers to enjoy….**

**Well Enjoy…**

xXxXxXx

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, I knew my phones vibration, and wasn't going to answer it, but then thought that it was a bit off, so I grumpily got up and had a look at my night stand and saw two phones there, I stretched over to the phone vibrating and had a look at it,

It said 'Home', ok that's just weird, but then remembered that Jacob forgot his phone at my house, -it wasn't my fault, I was still asleep, and I like my sleep in's, even if it meant missing that beautiful scenery, I still liked my sleep in's- I knew it was wrong of me, but I answered it,

"Hello" I said with a tired voice.

"Ahh…Seth is that you" I heard Jacobs voice, through the earpiece, you know that place where you put your ear, ahh you know what I mean, plus I'm still asleep so sue me,

"Hmm", I was still asleep, like I said, and couldn't function proper words, yet,

I heard Jacob sigh on the other end, "Oh thank god, I thought I lost it"

"Hmm, it must of slipped out of your pocket or something, it was on the couch" I said getting my brain to kick start, and got up, while rubbing sleep out of my eyes,

"Oh thank god, are you able to bring it over…"

"Yea, over at your house" I said going to walk to the window, it was still beautiful, I had a small smile grace my face looking at the scenery,

"Ahh….I was wondering if you could drop it off at my work, I need to be going soon so I was wondering if you could do that" he said, it sounded like he wasn't happy about asking me, well I didn't really have that much to do any way,

"Well looks like you were desperate for me to come to your work that you ended up leaving your phone at my house, not cool Jacob, not cool" I said shaking my head, and smiled

"No, no, no, I swear I didn't mean to do that, I swear…you know what I'll come by after work and pick it up" he said, well if I could see him now, he probably looked like he was going to panic,

"Haha, Jacob its ok, I was only joking, don't worry I'll drop it over at your work" I said with a smile, I heard my phone vibrating and looked at it,

"Ohh thank you, well I better get going, so I'll see you later, bye"

"Bye" I said and waited for him to hang up, once he did I picked up my phone and saw that my manager was calling, well it was a nice morning while it lasted,

"Hello" I said sounding bored,

"Well good morning to you too, what did you wake up on the wrong side" I could hear a smile on his lips, stupid hot asshole manager,

"Well it was a nice morning till you rang," I said while putting my boots on and walked out, and down the stairs, into the kitchen,

"Now, now, that's not nice, all I was wondering if you had a nice morning, and from what I hear the place has an amazing view" that made me stop, I mean sure he set this place up, but I'm sure he hasn't seen the scenery of this place, even from the pictures of this place, and I am sure as hell know that he hasn't been here, and I never told him about this place,

"What are you talking about, how would you know what the scenery looks like" I said as I was looking through the fridge,

"Well, theres two options, first option is that I have seen it from the blue prints, or the second option is…." right when he wasn't going to continue, there was a knock at my door,

I start walking to the front door, ok I swear if it is a fan I'm not going to be happy,

But when I open the door, there he was standing in front of my door with the phone sliding from his ear in to his pocket, and a smirk on his face,

I hung up my phone; I'm guessing my face looked funny, because he started to chuckle softly,

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping" he said with the smirk on his face,

"What are you doing here" I said, as I closed the door a bit,

"Well that wasn't the question I was hoping for either" he said as he walked a little closer to the door,

"Well I wasn't expecting you here, till the concert" I said, glaring at him

"Well I had to make sure my client was ok, plus I wanted to see how the house was" he said as he still stood there with the smirk on his face,

"Well the house is if, so I'm guessing that you can go back home now, and come back when the concert is on" I said as I started to close the door, but was stopped,

"now that was rude, and I'm not going to do a back and forth trip, and I was planning on coming two days before the concert anyway, but then thought why not come a little early, and see how my client is doing, and by the way, you are looking really sexy right now" he said as he looked at my legs, yea I know my legs were sexy, but like I said business before pleasure,

"Yea well, my eyes are up here" I said as I indicated where my eyes are, "…and I'm fine like I said…..and stop looking at my legs" I said when I saw him look at my legs again,

I was about to attempt closing the door again, but he stopped me again, but this time walked in, even without my consent, how rude,

"Still I wanted to see how the house was and it looks amazing, the people that build this place, have wonderful minds" he said while walking in and looking around, he stopped about where the island was,

I just sighed and closed the door, then went to the kitchen, then started to look through the fridge, with my ass sticking out, but I shouldn't be doing that, but it was a habit, that need to be beat when my horny manager was around,

"Hmm, nice ass" he said, from what I'm guessing he had his eyes closed and was shaking his head, then went back to looking at me ass, that snapped me out of my habit, and straightened up,

"Well stop looking at my ass, and pay attention to something else, that doesn't include my body" I said not looking at him,

"Nice boots" he said as a joke, stupid hot asshole manager, right now I really wished that Jacob stayed over last night; well I'm hoping for a lot of things from him,

"Ha-ha very funny" I said sarcastically, and then decide on cooking eggs and bacon, hmm yummy,

I went back to the island and started fixing my food up, Emmett sat at one of the stools where the island is, see its an island but also a bench where you can eat your food off, good for when your by yourself, or theres two people here, which there is right now,

"So are you going to be making me some" he asked as he looked curious at the food I was preparing, he knew I could cook well, but not as well as my mum, but other people think differ,

"What didn't get anything to eat before you came here" I said snappy-ish,

"No and I'm very hungry" he said with a pout, and withdrew back and started to rub his abs, but while doing that lifting his shirt up at the same time, stupid horny manager,

"Fine" I sighed as I started to double the amount of everything; he smiled, and leaned back against the island,

After breakfast was done, and Emmett asking numerous questions, and complimenting on my ass all the time, and looking at it, plus my top was a little tight, so it showed my figure, so that added to the complimenting, and both compliments resulted in me having a snappy retort, stupid horny hot manager,

I served up our food, and brought a stool over on to the other side, so one: I wouldn't have to be next to him, and two: have him molest me in anyway he can think of, stupid horny manager,

"So what do you plan on doing" he said taking a spork full of food, I serve sporks with everything -except soup, it's a bit hard to eat soup with a spork, haha-,

I just shrugged, "something" I said giving my horny manager no chance in knowing about Jacob, otherwise, he will go to him and say that me and him are dating, then that wont end well,

"Bullshit" he said once he put his spork down and leaned back while giving me a glare,

"Well why should I tell you what I'm doing" I said doing the same actions,

"Because I'm your manager, and it's my job to know what you are doing"

"What…since when was that ever made up" I said with shock and anger, how dare he think he can tell me what to do and tell me where to go,

"Since I'm your manager, and since you hired me, and gave me the job" he said with a demanding voice, ok now I know I did all those things, but that didn't mean he gets to tell me what to do,

"Yea well, when I hired you, I didn't know that you would become a horny person, that is -from what I'm gathering- only wants me because of my body, and with you being my manager, the only thing you get to do is make sure I arrive at my concerts or meetings or signings, and all that other stuff, that has to do with my career, not managing what I do that doesn't concern my career" I said with anger heavy on my tone,

"Well all I was wondering what you were doing today" he said lowering his tone, but still had his face scrunched up,

"Well I suggest that you leave, cause I have somewhere to be" at that his head snapped up, he was going to ask, but I stopped him, "And it has nothing to do with you, so don't ask and don't follow me" with that I got out of my seat and took our dishes to my sink and started to clean our dishes,

"Fine" he said sounding upset, I wasn't going to do it, but I looked over at him, and saw that his face was defiantly upset, stupid horny manager, but I wasn't going to cave, I wasn't….but then I did,

With a sigh I asked, "Do you want to have dinner tomorrow" I said turning back to the dishes, I knew he would brighten up at that,

"Sure, what time" and I my conclusion was correct,

"I don't know, I'll call you tomorrow" I said still not turning back at him,

"Kay, well I better get going, don't want to keep you from your day" he still sounded upset about that, but still sounding happy about tomorrow,

"Kay, have a nice day" I said, I have finished with the dishes, and was walking him out the door, I didn't see a car though,

"Umm…where's your car" I said looking around, then looked at him, he had a smirk on his face,

"I'm staying here, well not here, here, but over there" he said and pointed to a house next to mine, which it was next door, are you serious, but I wasn't going to say that so I went with,

"Cool, but why next door" I said with a fake smile,

"Because, I wanted a great view of the scenery" he said, but I knew what he was talking about, I had a look and saw his window, facing to the forest, but was also facing my house, which was also facing my room, pervert horny manager, I can't believe that,

"well I hope you settle in well, but I have to be going now" I said and started to close the door, this time he wasn't going to stop me, instead nodded his head and started his way to his house, which was next door, stupid horny pervert hot asshole manager,

I closed my door and headed up stairs,

I went straight for my closet, and picked out my outfit, then laid it on the bed, then headed for the bathroom,

But was interrupted when my phone, that was on my bed, -I took it with me when I started to head up stairs-, I walked over to it, and saw that it was a text from Emmett,

Emmett:_ look outside your window,_

I cocked an eyebrow,

Seth: _what are you talking about_, I texted back,

Emmett:_ walk to your window, and look out of it,_ I cocked my eyebrow again, but then walked to my window,

Once I was at my window I looked at the forest and smiled, and thought what Emmett was talking about,

Seth: _what are you talking about, I already know about the forest, _I texted

Then got a message instantly,

Emmett: _look over to my window,_ ok that's just weird, but I looked anyway, my jaw felt like it just dropped to the floor, from what I was seeing,

There Emmett was, in nothing but a part of briefs, that from what I can tell is like a second skin for him, showing off his bulge,

Seth: _What, are you doing, put some pants on or something,_

Emmett:_ what ever do you mean, I was just going to have a shower, when I looked out the window and saw the wonderful forest, and when I got closer I saw this super hot sexy famous person next door,_ he texted back, the S.H.P.A.H.M, (Stupid, Horny, Pervert, Asshole, Hot, Manager),

Seth:_ put some pants back on before someone sees you, _I texted back, even thought it looked like it wasn't going to work because of his next actions,

Emmett: _what are you talking about, the only person here is this super hot sexy famous person next door,_ he texted and looked at me and smiled, but from what I can see it had an evil glint to it,

Then my jaw dropped again, because Emmett started to lower his hand to his briefs, and started to slowly pull them down,

Yes he was a S.H.P.A.H.M, but I was kind of curious about how big he is, and from the gossip I get, I was curious, so I stayed still and kind of waited, but I so desperately wanted to close my curtains and get my day over and done with, plus Jacob is still waiting for his phone,

With Jacob in my head, and the lady down stairs screaming, looking up at Emmett with a look of horror on her face, that snapped me out of my trance, once I heard the scream and looked at the lady and saw her looking at Emmett, then looked at Emmett, I just burst out laughing, I even ended up falling onto the floor, and started rolling around, oh god this was priceless, that I even started to cry from laughter,

Once I was calm enough, I got up and looked out my window and saw that Emmett wasn't there anymore, and the lady wasn't there, I closed my blinds then grabbed my phone, that was on the floor because of my laughter, and texted:

Seth: _OMG, THAT WAS FUCKING HELERIOUS, I CANT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED, _I texted and laughed even more, then walked over to my bathroom while still laughing, I got a text back instantly,

Emmett: _haha, so funny, just shut up and go on with your day, stupid bitch,_ I knew he was joking, so I just chuckled some more and started my shower, knowing that if I reply, I would never give Jacob his phone,

xXxXxXx

So after my shower, and still laughing about what happened, I was changed and out the door,

Today I wanted to get Jacob to squirm at least a bit, or look at my ass, so I wore a black figure hugger tank top, and black skinnys, and a white cardigan jacket, and black converse with a white sole, and a white belt that wasn't through its belt hoops, ok except one, but otherwise hung loosely on my waist, I knew it wasn't going to fall off, it never does even if I was running or doing a concert, it never falls off.

So once I was changed and grabbed my stuff plus Jacobs phone, I headed for my car, I opened the garage door, and reversed out, then closed the garaged door, with the power button thingy that the reception gives you, and headed for Jacobs shop.

xXxXxXx

Once I got to Jacobs shop, I parked at the back, because one I didn't want fans scratching my Baby, and two it was easier to go through the back,

I walked to the back once parking my car, and opened the door, but first had a peep inside, to make sure there weren't any fans, and I was in luck, so I opened to door fully and walked through to Jacobs office, I walked in without knocking, and found him not to be here, so I just walked up to his desk and sat in his chair, and waited,

It was sunny outside when I was driving here, for a place that had mainly trees all around the place, it was a beautiful place, and the places trees were -in my strange way- beautiful but mysterious at the same time and all you wanted to do was explore it. Kind of like a vampire, but they weren't really, only in movies, but if they were I would probably have to find one and ask if he would change my friends for me, my friends were like obsessed with vampire, even one of my friends started to eat his meat part raw, eww I would never like that, but as for me, I wouldn't mind being a werewolf, like those ones in that movie Twilight or something like that, not the kind that stand on there hind legs, that just wrong, but the one's from that Twilight movie, those were the one's I would love to be, but any way back to the forest, I wonder if I asked Jacob nicely, if he would take me for a hike or something, it would be nice to hike these beautiful and mysterious forests,

I could of kept on think about it, but I was interrupted by someone coming in, I didn't want to turn around just yet, so I waited a bit,

But when no one ended up coming to the chair, so I turned around and saw something that I probably don't want to see again,

There he, Jacob, was kissing some other girl, with brown hair, and pale skin, and they were on the couch over by the wall, I was heartbroken in a sense, yea sure Jacob probably wasn't gay or anything, but I still wanted to try something with him, and I was hoping for more then a date, but that didn't seem like it, so I just got up and walked out, being as quiet as I could without disturbing them, they had there eyes closed, and Jacob looked like he was enjoying it, so I just walked to the door, opened it and walked out, I think I might of slammed it but I didn't care really.

I ran to Paul, and handed him Jakes phone explaining what happened then ran to the back door, opened it and ran to my car, hopped in and drove off, I could feel a few tears come out.

Why the hell am I crying over this, he wasn't even my boyfriend or anything, I shouldn't be crying over such a stupid thing.

I was getting angry, and now that I think about it, he wasn't even worth it, yea sure he was hot and all, but he wasn't worth taking the time, so I say stuff that offer I gave him, forget about him, fucking move on, because he wasn't worth it, he's not worth it, 'he's not worth it', I just chanted in my head over and over and over, keeping that thought in my head whenever I thought about him.

Once I got home, I didn't go straight to my house, instead I went over to Emmett's, and I kind of need my S.P.H.A.H.M.

So I knocked on his door and waited with my head down, 'he's not worth it' I thought once _he_ come into my head,

I looked up when I heard the door opening, and saw Emmett there with a curious look on his face, but wasn't going to let me in,

"Yes" he said,

"I was wondering if you wanted to change our dinner to….." I couldn't finish,

"Emmett come on and get back here, I'm getting lonely" it was a female voice, I looked at Emmett with wide open eyes, when I looked at him his eyes were wide as well, both of our eyes wide from shock, my shock was from him having someone already, while I'm guessing his was one from being caught,

"Never mind, I can see that your busy" I said as I started to back away, I was hurt, double time, and the anger started to come back up, and started to repeat my chanting 'he's not worth it', then remembered something as I was walking away, I turned back and had a glare on my face,

"And don't worry about our dinner tomorrow, I can see that you will probably be to busy" and with that I ran back to my car and drove off,

xXxXxXx

**A/N: Well there we go, there was chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time…**

**Oh don't forget to review please, if you do I'll give you a cookie *flutters eyelashes*…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Peoples of Fan Fiction, now first off I would just like to point out, with last chapters A/N that I put chapter Five, instead of chapter Four, yeah…hehe…about that I have no clue what the hell happened then, so yeah, but don't worry now it is all settled, I hope,**

**And secondly, I just thought I would be nice and put chapter five in, so yeah, nothing really special about that…. *cough cough*…."oh look one of those balls of stick just went by…..yeah"…..**

**But on to more important News, we ladies and gentlemen now have chapter **_**Five**_** up, YAAAAAAAYY, lets all celebrate, *fireworks and streamers, and confetti going off every where*,**

***Looks over to where the party is happening*…*comes back to the computer***

…**..well that was unexpected, but anyway here is chapter **_**Five**_**, so I hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you thought of it in a review,**

**Pretty please with a cherry top, and anything else you would like on it, and if not, I will activate my puppy dog face, and I will go full out on it….**

**So your not going to review huh, well then, prepare to be affected….* PUPPY DOG FACE, FULL POWER*….yeah lets see if you can resist that mwhahahahaha-ahahahahaha….**

**I'm adorable please review…..**

**(Also I would just like to say, what will be said in here, Seth does not really mean, ok, he is just heart broken, and upset, cause two people rejected him, and I mean seriously how can you reject Seth's Body, its like melted chocolate that you just want to keep on licking at, but after every lick more would just keep on coming, so you just keep on licking…..and I'm getting out of hand here, hehe sorry)...so i thought i would put something extra into it, so yeah i hope that will repay the offence that i did, even if it was Seth who said it...**

**WolfPacFann-"HE did it, he made he say it, i swear he made me say it"**

**Seth"-i did not, you stupid head did it,**

**WolfPacFann-"you do not have proof that i did it"**

**Seth-"umm yes i do, it on this page down there" *points down to the chapter***

**WolfPacFann-"...STILLNOT MY FAULT" *runs out the door, and barracts it***

**Now on to the next chapter, mwhahahahahahahahahaha…**

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

I didn't really have a destination in mind, so I just drove, I wasn't really paying attention to what was around me, but I did notice that I was going to drive past Jacobs shop, and slowed down a bit, and had a look, and from the looks of it the brunette was just saying good bye to Jacob, who both of them were outside, and shared another kiss, as I was driving by, I saw them separate from each other, and saw Jacob looking at my car with his eyes wide open, I had the window down as well and when I'm guessing Jacob saw me,

I just increased my speed and drove off, while chanting 'there both not worth it' over and over, getting it installed into my head, making it burn into my head, and staying there when ever I thought or saw either of them.

xXxXxXx

It was getting darker, and I found myself in Seattle, perfect just what I wanted a place where I could just let myself go, I drove to a hotel and payed for a room just for two night, just in case I want to stay for longer.

I haven't had any texts or anything like that, but then remembered that I turned my phone off, if they wanted to talk to me, they should of thought before hand now didn't they, if they wanted to go and fuck some stupid girl, they should of thought ahead, and if they wanted to have sex with a pussy besides me, they again they should of thought before fucking hand, sure I was a slut and all, -but I am on my way to changing who I am, but right now, that can be forgotten-, but I was human, and I still have feelings, why do you think I gave Emmett that dinner plan, and told Jacob that I would drop his phone off, because I had feelings, but what do they do.

They go and fucking ruin it, because they wanted a pussy to fuck, because they wanted someone with boobs and a fucking pussy, that they could just shove straight in without hesitation, and fuck them till they fucking come, I'm not dissing women, I'm just angry right now and need to complain about something, -I am really, really sorry to the female population, but I do have a best friend who is a girl, but like I said I'm just really pissed off right now that I'm even crying over something I don't even have.

But back to now, well right now I was hailing a cab, to take me to a club that I saw on the internet before I left, and I wanted to go and visit it, and get people to come to it, see that was sort of the original plan to go to this club and give it publicity, not Jacobs shop, but its his lost for fucking someone with a fucking pussy.

I arrived at the club, its name was 'Entertainment', cause it was for everyone, gay, straight, bi, lesbian, transvestite, basically all those types of people, and I was one of them, and I wasn't going to leave till it was closing time.

I got out of the cab, and was instantly blinded by flashing lights, and was deaf by all the screaming, I quickly ran over to the front before I was crushed, the fans ended up getting stopped by the bouncer, I'm guessing he saw my actions or something, I gave him a tip and walked in, after waving to all my fans,

I walked in and nearly all heads turned, I went straight to the bar, and ordered the strongest drink they had, I just wanted to forget what just happened and have a fucking ball with my fans, so once my drink was given to me I drank it, and asked for shots to follow,

Once all that was done, I felt giddy, and woozy, but in a great way, basically I felt great, I knew there weren't any drugs involved because I made sure no one got close enough to my drink, but anyway I walked over to the dance floor, and started to sway to the beat, a small gap opened up just for me, so I walked over to the gap closed my eyes and started to sway, listening to the beat and letting it take away all my worries,

This was one of the reasons I became I singer/ dancer, because whenever I was with music, it just took me to a different place, that I would love, it was like it knew what I wanted, and gave it to me, it gave me a story kind of thing, I remember when I was younger that I would read all these stories and inspire me, then I would listen to music and it would tell me a story, and then I would have to write it down, and I wouldn't stop till it felt it was finished, but I couldn't tell my mother because she didn't know that I was gay at the age of fifteen,

But that was eight years ago, ok so it wasn't that long and sure it was only eight years ago, but it still felt like it was just two years ago, but like I was saying the music would give me a story when ever I would listen to it, then I would have to write it done, and if I couldn't write it down straight away, I would remember it till I could, and just read it when it was done or something,

That was the best time I ever had, sure I had more fun when I turned eighteen, but when I was fifteen it was easier back then, and I had so much fun writing my stories that I wrote,

But back to the music, I opened my eyes and saw that two people have joined me, and both were males, both were hot, and both were horny from what I could feel, both had there hands somewhere on me, well the one at the back had his on my hips and the other had his on the mid section of my stomach, and -I don't know if I did it, or the dude in front of me did- but I had my arms wrapped around his neck,

Yeah sure I was having fun, but I wanted some action, so I leaned against the dude behind me, -and let me tell you, he had muscles that I would kill for-, and grind me ass against his arousal, and brought the other dude with me, I cold feel his arousal against mine, so I started to grind mine and his together, while also grinding against the dude behind me,

I could hear them both moaning, so I spiced it up a bit, and brought the dude in fronts head to my neck, once he got the idea he started to kiss my neck, then turned my head to the hottie behind me and brought his face to mine, and started to make out with him, and when my lips touched his, they were so soft, and rough at the same time, that I wanted more,

So I swiped my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance, and he gave straight away, and we started our fight for dominance, I ended up giving in to him, and he explored my mouth, leaving tingles in my mouth every where he swiped his tongue, making me moan, into his mouth,

I was forgetting the dude in front of me, because when I moaned he bit right where my neck met my shoulder, that made me moan even more,

I couldn't take it anymore so I withdrew my kissing with the dude in front of me, and looked at him,

"Come with me, I want to get out of here" he nodded his head and took my hand,

I looked at the other dude and said the same thing, then held my hand out for him to take; when he did I was so excited, now I couldn't wait to do a threesome, with complete strangers,

We got out of the club, and hailed for a taxi once the taxi arrived the bouncer escorted us to it, the dude got in first, I turned back to the bouncer and gave him another tip, I was starting to like this bouncer,

I got into the cab, and was instantly pulled into the middle of the two, and was attacked on the neck by them both, I giggled at this, then tried to tell to driver where to go, while moaning like a bitch on heat, oh god I couldn't wait, not for much longer either,

Once we reached my hotel, I payed the cabbie, and hopped out with the two waiting for me, once I was out of the cab, they instantly wrapped their arms around me, while I rested my hands on there asses giving it a squeeze here and there, and liking what I'm feeling,

We entered the hotel like this, I nodded to the receptionist, and headed straight for the elevator, once inside they both attacked my neck again, making me moan,

I had a look at them and saw that the dude on the left had chestnut brown hair, was muscular, was wearing a tight black shirt and tight black leather pants, with boots, oh my god total hottie,

I then looked over to my right and saw that he had light brown with blond streaks through it making it look more blond then light brown, was also muscular, but not as big as lefty over here, was wearing a white shirt, with a blue cardigan jacket, and black skinnys, and converse, oh my god another total hottie,

I couldn't believe my struck of luck, HA, who needed them when I have these two, I think I might take them back with me till the concert, but that's for later, my only thought now is the present, and right now in the present, I was unlocking my door, with the two having me sideways and grinding against me, ok even though I was totally un-fucking-believingly fucking enjoying this, I know that they were fucking desperate, but they just need to fucking hold it for a second, just a second till I can get the door open,

Which I just did, and was about to walk in, but was then swept off my feet, and carried straight to the bedroom, then thrown on it, and attacked again on my neck, while they grinded against me,

Oh god this so going to be so fucking fun, literally and I was lost into it.

XXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov (but only for a short amount of time, I swear), AN: it takes off from when Seth drove past Jacob, at his shop, keep that in mind,

When I saw a familiar car come close, I was kissing Bella good bye, we have been having this affair for about two weeks now, and she would come over to my house or come to my shop to make out with me or have sex, -but the sex was mainly at home-, or I would go over there and vise-versa, except when she is at work, there it might be a little easy to find us, she works as a sub-teacher/bartender at some club, but both at Seattle, and we both enjoyed it,

But when I pulled away, and that familiar car slowed down a bit I was going to glare at the person in the car, cause there window was down, but when I had a look, it was Seth, and he looked like he had a look of hurt on his face,

Sure I only met him like three days ago, but I kind of felt something for him, and I was planning on breaking this thing off with Bella, but from the look on Seth's face, I'm guessing I'm never going to get my chance now, but I was curious about why he had that look on his face, I didn't do anything to him and I know it, but back to the present, I was lucky that Bella didn't turn around, she was kind of a Seth fan, so I wasn't going to let Seth bad mouth a fan, so I kept her where she was,

But once Seth increased his speed, and drove off, I felt my heart drop, sure Bella was a good fuck, but it didn't even mean anything, it was just for fun, and I did enjoy it, but when I met Seth off the side of the road, I felt something for the guy, he reached about up to my neck, from the looks of it,

But once Seth drove off, I turned back to Bella, and released my hold on her, and said my good bye, I walked back into the store, not turning back around, and headed for my office, but was interrupted when Paul walked in front of me,

"Oh Jake, I have something for you" he said while looked through his pockets, when he found what he wanted, he handed it to me,

I looked down and my mouth just dropped, and my eyes widened, at what was in my hand,

It was my phone, the phone that I thought I lost this morning, and frantically looked for it, but then started to ring it, and when it was answered, Seth's voice came from the other end, I could tell that he had just woken up, but then asked Seth if he could drop my phone off at work, and I was expecting him to come about half an hour, or an hour before Bella came for our make out session, and by the time Bella came, he hadn't arrived, I stalled for a bit but then just thought that I would just pick it up later, maybe I could of seen him in his short gym shorts with his briefs peaking out, and the long sleeved shirt and those black sheep skin boots,

And I was kind of hoping for that, but when he didn't come in time, and I ran out of stalling, I just sighed and took Bella into my office, when I brought her in I didn't really get a chance to have a look around cause Bella turned me around and started to attack my lips, I would of headed to my desk chair, but she pushed me over to the couch in my office, she pushed me down and started her attacking again, I was a little bum that Seth still hadn't come before Bella, so I didn't really do much with my hands, so Bella grabbed them and put them on her bum, I knew what to do so I just mentally sighed and started to mould her ass making her moan, she would of done it louder but we didn't want people coming in, so she did it softly,

But while we were making out I heard my door close, a little harder but wasn't allowed out of Bella's grip, so we stayed like that,

So it all makes sense now, it make sense why Seth glared at me, but then drove off, I'm guessing he had feelings for me, and I hurt him, my face just dropped then, but then remembered that Paul was still in front of me,

"Ahh…thanks man, but I thought Seth was going to give it to me" I smile mentally at that comment, but then it died as soon as I thought of Seth,

"He did, but then told me he had to go, and told me to give it to you saying that you left it at his house, and was out the door, before I could ask anything" he smirk after he was done, "So his house hey, what did you two get up too",

"Nothing" I said with a shake of my head and looked up at him still smirking, "Seriously, nothing happened, all we did was have something to eat, and talked a bit" I said remembered last night, even though it was awkward, it was nice in away, even after he slapped me, at that thought I blushed, Paul of course caught it and dragged me to my office, and sat me and one of the chairs in front of my desk,

"Sit and start talking" he commanded,

I stayed silent at first thinking what I would tell him, but it seemed it was more curious then usual, "Well, what did he cook, what did you talk about, did you guys kiss, what was he wearing, dude answer me here, I'm dieing" he said pleading with me in the end,

"He cooked us a frittata, that his mum taught him, and we just talked about how he was settling in and how was our day, and no we didn't kiss, but I so wanted to, and as for the wearing, I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of him" I said thinking about those legs again,

"Oh my god, tell me what was he wearing I want to picture it, and have it engraved into my head so I can masturbate to him, god his hot, dude why do you always get the hot ones" he said whining, and yes he is gay, even though he has this buff masculine façade, he was gay, but masculine gay, not the girly gay, even though I have nothing against them, but yea, so yea he was,-from the looks of it-, wanting to know what Seth was wearing, and I know from experience that if I don't tell he will molest me till I do, and yes he isn't afraid to do so,

"Ok, ok, hold your horses, and Paul… Ewww that's disgusting" I said he just shrugged, "His hot what do you expect, any way continue" he said and beckon me to continue, so I did, I got lost in my thought while I told him what Seth was wearing,

"Well I'll start from top to bottom, his hair was still a little wet, like he came out of the shower before I pulled up, his eyes were turned up on the edges as he smiled, but had a mischief glint in them, his smile was one that was of joking, that would just make you want to smile as well, his skin was the same as mine and yours, but any way, he was wearing a long sleeved top that hugged his figure perfectly, showing his broad shoulders and his chest, and his biceps, even though they were a smaller then mine and yours they were still there, then he was wearing short gym shorts that had his briefs showing just a bit, and showed his package, and it was a bit big I can tell you, then as you go down, you get the see his legs that were hairless, and looked smooth and all you wanted to do was run your hand against it and feel how smooth it is, and for what he wore on his feet, just pulled the out fit together, black sheep-skin boots, that weren't tight but loose, and just gave something off that made you want him even more" I stopped then and looked over to Paul, and he was shifting where he was,

So I thought I would make him squirm even more with the best part, so I leaned forward and lowered my voice seductively, "And when he bends down…to look through his cupboards, it showed off his bubble ass off, and all you wanted to do was pull the shorts down and start fucking him right there and then, and keep fucking him till you came in his small bubble ass" I said with a smirk knowing that I got Paul,

Yeah sure I like Bella, but she was the only one, and really I like the guys better, plus Bella's been getting annoying lately, all she wanted to do was have sex today, but I restrained her, and just let her pull my dick till I came, just to satisfy her, so she wouldn't bug me, but if Seth asked for sex I would give it to him straight away and enjoy it till no end- but anyway, the reason I was smirking cause I looked down at Paul's, from the looks of it, dick growing, so I went further,

"Then when he came closer to me, to ask me a question, his breath smelling like the best you could even think of, and his voice low and seductive, that you just wanted to take him then and there, and suck his cock off till he came, then turn him around and pound into him till he couldn't remember his name, then once you came, take him up to his room ,and fuck him senseless, till you can't come anymore" while I was talking I got off my seat and walked closer to Paul, and rested my hand against his thigh and worked my up then down, getting closer to his cock ever time, but I wasn't done,

"At the end of fucking him senseless, you lie back on his bed that you fucked him senseless in, you look at each other and lean into each other to share your first kiss since that night" I said as I lean closer every time, then finally brush my lips against his, and my result was him closing his eyes and moaning, and start to palm himself, I didn't mind really, hey if I wanted to jerk myself off I would join him, maybe help him as well…

Shit I had to get out before I start to get horny, but it was too late,

As I turn around, Paul grabs my arm and pulls me to him, and smashes his lips against mine, ahh not again, then moves my hand to his cock, making me palm it, and making him moan in to my mouth, I knew I wasn't going to get out of this, so I dragged Paul over to the door, and locked it with my free hand, the blinds were already closed, so I just led Paul over to the couch, and got him to straddle me, I would of done it, but I wasn't the horny one, but I will be soon,

As we walked over to the couch Paul started to undo his pants, by the time we made it to the couch, his pants were at his ankles, he straddled ma -after kicking his pants off- then got my hand that he still held on to, to wrap around his cock, from my touch he shivered and groaned,

"I want you to stroke it baby boy" then the pieces were put together, his eyes were still closed, so he was thinking of Seth, I growled mentally at this, he was mine, but otherwise stroked him, and resulted in him groaning some more,

"Stroke it baby, stroke my cock, I want you to make me cum baby boy" he said as he started to buck his hips making me go faster, sure he was thinking of Seth, and I was having feelings for the kid, but I really liked Paul's cock in my hand, it was smooth and hard, and big about ten inches, won't that make someone lucky, but anyway, I really liked it in my hand, but since we were having a jerk fest,

I closed my eyes and thought of Paul's cock as Seth's, making me horny instantly, and making me buck my hips into Pa- I mean 'Seth', our lips were still together never had broke once since he started kissing me, and talking about Seth,

I thought of Paul's cock as Seth's, so I withdrew my hand away, resulting in Paul growling, and spat in my hand, then went back to stroking Paul making him moan even more, continued to stroke him, while I got my other hand and spat into it, then brought it to his behind, and palmed it against his-Seth's- ass, and once I was satisfied, I poked one finger in and brought it back, and started to finger fuck him, making him started to buck his hips some more,

A little after that I shoved another finger in there, and continued with my finger fucking, I wasn't stretching him, but that seem to have changed because, he got off my fingers and unbuckled my pants and pulled them down, then straddled my hips again, then got both my hands back into there original places, even adding another finger, making it three into his ass hole,

He went back to his day dreaming of Seth, while started to stroke my cock that was twelve inches, boy I couldn't wait to shove it up Seth's bubble butt,

With that in thought I started to go faster in my stroking make 'Seth' wanting to come faster, then removed my fingers causing 'Seth' so whimper at the lose, then spat in my hand again, and brought it to my cock and coated myself, then brought it to 'Seth's' entrance and shoved it in there, going slow at first, but someone was a little eager and just impaled himself on my twelve inch cock,

He stayed like that for awhile and me waiting for him to get accustomed to it, till finally lifting himself off me till leaving the head still in there then went back down, making me moan a wavering moan at his actions,

Once he was comfortable he started bouncing faster going faster every time, till finally, "Fuck, right there baby boy, fuck yeah" he said thinking of his baby boy fucking him now,

So I shifted around a bit till he was repeatedly say the word 'Fuck' and with each 'Fuck' he would go faster, making me get closer to my climax, which was threaten to explode soon, which I couldn't wait, so I flipped us, well kind of, I now stood up while 'Seth' was on his knees and his hands on the couch facing the wall, and I continued to fuck him,

Till I finally came, inside 'Seth' and rode out my orgasm, till 'Seth' finally came about two minutes after me, and the bad news was that he came on my couch, I'll just have to make him clean it up, and with that I collapsed on 'Seth' while still in him, while 'Seth' just dropped his arms and fell back making me fall back as well, and lied on me, with his back to me and me still in him, enjoying the heat that was around my cock,

Once we got out of our daze, we finally came back from our dreaming of having our ways with Seth,

I pulled out of Paul, whimpering at the lost of heat, and waited for Paul to get off me, once he did he walked to the couch while I walked to my desk and got the tissues, then come back to Paul and sat next to him, with the tissue between us,

"Well that was fun" I said as I grabbed a few tissues and cleaned off the cum on the couch, that was exactly were I was sitting, so I got up and straddled Paul's hips sure we weren't together now, but we were and if we ever need a good male fuck we would go to each other and fuck till we were satisfied in a sense,

"Yeah, and thanks, but sorry for using you like that, but it was your fault, you got me to that stage" Paul said while cleaning himself off, well anything that was on him that was, mainly his hand a bit and his cock, that was deflating, but trying to stay aroused, which was the same with me,

I just smiled and continued with my cleaning, once we were done, we just stayed like that for awhile, enjoying it, it was nice, I did miss him, and I do love him something just changed and we broke up, but we stayed friends and as you can tell we became friends with benefits,

But once we snapped out of it we got changed and carried on like nothing happened, I got my phone and looked for Seth's number and started to call it, it rang till it came to, "Hello…you have reached Seth, please leave a name and number, or a message and I'll call back ASAP" then it ended, I tried for hours trying to call him,

Once I was done at work, I quickly hopped in to my car and drove to Seth's,

Once I got there I knocked on his door know that this was his and not someone else's, but I was interrupted by someone from my left,

"He's not there" I turned too look at the new voice, and came in contact with a hot guy with electric blue eyes that would make you melt, and short blond hair, but had a dark brown under it close to his scalp, and a smile that could warm your heart up, but he was hiding behind the fence so I couldn't really see his body,

"Do you know where he is" I asked as I walked closer to the new stranger,

He just shrugged, "Don't know, he came over then left when he heard I had company, stupid bitch couldn't have waited" he said as he looked away and narrowed his eyes, "Now I'll never get my chance" he huffed, ok now that was confusing,

"Chance…what chance" I said, wondering what the hell this guy meant,

"My chance to finally have sex with him, but he heard the stupid bitch, and ran off, got in his car and drove off, we even made dinner arrangements, but when he came over I'm guessing he was going to reschedule to tonight, but the bitch ruined it" he said, huffing and having venom on his tone when he kept on saying bitch,

"You guys made dinner plans" ok now I really wanted to know who this guy was,

"Who the hell are you, and what do you have with Seth, that you would of finally given you the chance to have sex with him" I said as I narrowed my eye at him, and gave him the best glare I could,

"The names Emmett, and I'm his manager, and he would of finally given me a chance to have sex with him because I was going to charm him on our dinner, and I've been chasing him for ages, but he never gave in, and that's what made me more desperate for him" he said with a sigh, he didn't even look at me and my glare, he just kept on looking down,

But I snapped out of my glare when Emmett told me that he was Seth's manager, "well do you know where he is" I said before I could give him sympathy,

"Nope tried calling him ever since I threw that bitch out and started calling him, hasn't answer"

"Well do you know when he'll be back" Emmett just shook his head once I was done talking,

"Nope, all we can do is wait for him to return, and hope he hasn't gotten into trouble" Emmett said then turned back around and started for his house,

"Do you mind if I stay with you, I want to be here when Seth returns" I said, trying not to imply anything of it, and hoping for it to work,

"Sure, but you will probably going to go home then come back, the couch will be ready by the time you come back" Emmett said with a nod of his head, and went back to walking back to his house and closed the door,

With that I went back to my car and drove back how to get some stuff, and hoping that Seth comes home tomorrow,

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok well here is 5, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked what just happened between Paul and Jacob, lol, anyway, please tell me what you thought of it, and the only way to do that is by REVIEWWWWWWIIIIINGGGG! AHHHHHHHHH…lol ok I've had my fun,**

**Anyway please do review, it will make me type faster….and I know you know that I know how much you want to know what happens between Seth Jacob and Emmett, I mean come one who doesn't want to know what's going to happen, lol, anyway the only way for that to happen is if you review,**

**P.S: Also I would just like to say that I have another story out, you have probably already seen it or something, but it's called 'Life of Devilish Angel', and I think it's pretty good, but I don't only want my opinion on it, I want you opinion on it, so please read and tell me what you think about it, so give it a read and tell me what you think of it.**

**Seth- *knocks on door*, "are you going to come out any time soon"**

**WolfPacFann- "are there females outside the door"**

**Seth- *looks around and see women with baseball bats, crowbars, and fruit*, "...ummm noooo"**

**WolfPacFann- "you hesitated...OMG THERE ARE WOMEN OUT THERE, NO IM NEVER COMING OUT"**

**Seth- "so how are you going to update the next chapter"**

**WolfPacFann- "i was planning on sliding it under the door"**

**Seth- "ok then what about food and water"**

**WolfPacFann-"..."**

**Seth- *knocks on door*, "WolfPacFann, you there"**

**'Doesnt get answer'**

**Seth- "Well ladies, and gentlmen, im sorry but you will have to wait till next time, but untill then bye for now, seeya next time" *waves good bye with a sexy smile*, *then turns to the ladies***** "ladies give the audiance a wave good bye"**

**Ladies of the population, prepared to kill WolfPacFann- *waves but keeps eyes on the door*,**

**Seth- "well seeya next time" *trys again at knocking the door, then walks away after half an hour***

**WolfPacFann- "..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Well here's chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it, and please do leave a review, I would like to know what you thought of it…**

**Enjoy the chapter….**

Seth's Pov

Well lets just say that with the time I had last night, I think I am pretty good right now, cause not only did I wake up with a hang over, and a sore ass and back, but I had the most amazing sight this morning,

Sure I wasn't in the crowed, but it was just so hot watching the blond and the brunette kiss in the morning, and did it in front of me, so I'm pretty happy, and neither of the two popped into my head the whole night, so I'm feeling fucking great right now,

But it was ruined by my balder, so I got up trying not to disturb the two, and went to the bathroom, did my business, and looked at myself in the mirror after washing my hands,

I had black hair that was short, and loved it, my eyes were almond shaped and looked almost black, and my body was what every guy wants, or girl, I had muscles in all the right places, I wasn't buff like those body builders, that's just eww, I had abs that is forming into a six pack, my arms were the right size, and my legs, like I said, were toned and hairless,

So with my appearance all in check, I was interrupted by the hotties from the bed when they walked up behind me, this time blonde wrapped his arms around me from the back, and pulled me against him, while the brunette came in front of me and sat on the bench where the sink was, and pulled me closer to him making blonde come as well, and crashed his lips against me, god these guys were horny, but I'm loving every minute of it,

I kissed the brunette back and enjoyed it, I felt kind of bad for blonde cause my lips were always on the brunette, hmm maybe I should get there names, before I think of something that I would like to do more, and I can give you a hint, it involves a bathroom that I just want to sleep in right now, but right now my eyes kept on travelling to the shower to the right,

So I got out of there grip and removed the rest of my clothing, that only involved a pair of briefs, and started the shower, I'm guessing they finally got what I wanted and hurried to take there briefs off as well,

Once the shower was the way I liked it I hopped in and started to wash the cum, that I got from last night, off and waited for the others to join, I really should ask what there names are before we go further,

So I turned my attention to them as the started walking to the shower,

"Umm….I'm sorry but what are your guys' names?"

"Ethan" the brunette said with a smirk,

"Eric" blonde said, a little shy, but it was cute, I think I'll give him more pleasure then Ethan,

"Cool, now hurry up I'm getting lonely" I said with an innocent tone at the end, which made them hurry up,

Then the next thing you know, is that Ethan is sucking on my neck, while Eric is playing tonsil hockey with me, boy no wonder Ethan kept on kissing Eric, he was fucking amazing, he was leaving more tingles in my mouth then Ethan did, and I needed more,

So I balled my fists in Eric's hair, and brought him more into the kiss, desperately needing more, but I didn't want to leave Ethan out, -see this is the only problem I have with a threesome, you cant pleasure one with out pleasuring the other as well, but that's what makes it all the more fun- so I tried to find Ethan's hand, and when I did I put it where his mouth was, trying not to break my kiss with Eric, and hoping that he would get the jist of what I wanted,

I'm guessing he did, cause he put them in his mouth, and when it was read he brought it back to my ass and started rubbing, then stuck one finger into my ass, and started finger fucking me, and making me moan even more into Eric's mouth, making him moan as well, and making Ethan groan as well,

"Ohh baby, I can't wait to be in you again, and fuck you wild" Ethan said while sticking another finger into my ass, and started stretching me, then added another finger, to finish the job off,

Once he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, making me whimper at the loss of being full, but before sticking his cock in, -which I'm desperately waiting for- he makes me bend down till I'm in line with Eric's cock, and once it was in my line of view, I quickly went for it and started sucking on it, after about five seconds, I feel Ethan stick the head of his cock into me, making me gasp, but the went straight to sucking, waiting for Ethan to stick the rest of his eleven inch cock, yes I had a look at it before we got lost into the night of pure pleasure, and I was desperate for it,

So once he was finally fully in, taking his sweet time mind you, tormenting me, -well I was guessing he was letting me adjust, but I wanted it-, he started pulling out, and going back in increasing his speed very slowly, so while Ethan did that, I sucked Eric's ten inch cock, and again yes I did have a look, and I was impressed, and I was hungry for it,

So I sucked Eric off, and got fucked by Ethan from behind, and fucking enjoying it every bit, but my legs were getting a bit weak, so I pulled off Eric making him whimper,

"Can we sit, my legs are getting weak, and my cock is feeling neglected" I said as I rested against Ethan,

"Sure" he said and followed my orders, he went with lying me down on the floor, of the shower, and fucked me that way, while Eric came beside me, and I continued to suck him like that, looking at him through my eyelashes, while he looked at me, and pulled my cock, making me moan even more,

This went on for what felt like ages, Ethan fucking me, while Eric jerked me, and me sucking Eric off, so that went for like ages,

Till finally we all started breathing heavily, and getting closer, from what I can tell, well I know I was getting close, so I increased my sucking and hoping for the others to get my point, which they did and started fucking and jerking me harder and faster,

And when Ethan finally hit that spot, that magical stop, I couldn't hold it any longer, "Oh fuck…I'm…I….I'm…cumming" and with that I came all over Eric's hand,

I went back to sucking Eric off while he helped me ride my orgasm out, and a little after he was cumming in my mouth, "Oh god, fuck….I'm cumming…I'm cumming baby" and with that said he came in my mouth, some even falling out of my mouth because he started pulling away, but then I got his dick back into my mouth wanting to taste him, and he tasted fucking nice,

And while I was helping Eric ride his orgasm out, Ethan was getting closer, "Oh fuck baby boy, I'm getting close, oh fuck" and with that, "Oh fuck, I'm cumming baby, I'm fucking cumming in you baby" that's when I felt the hotness from him, his seed, and fucking enjoying it, and he wasn't done, cause he started to ride his orgasm out, god he felt good in me, I want both of them to come back with me, and make those assholes jealous,

Once we all got off cloud nine, we actually showered, maybe a little kissing here and there, but showered none the less,

Once we were done, and got changed while kissing some more, and taking each others clothes, well mainly me taking there clothing, and running away, we got changed and sat on the bed, we more like, me straddling Ethan, and Eric behind me,

"So what's going to happen now" I said looking them both,

"Well I have work tomorrow, but I'm free the next day" Ethan said,

"And I have work later tonight and tomorrow, but I'm free for half the day and the next day" Eric said, well that blew my option of coming back with me, to have more fun,

"Oh" I said and let my head hang, I really wanted to see these guys again,

"Hey, it's ok, we'll see each other another time, well maybe not all together but individually maybe" Ethan said and lifted my head up to look at him in the eyes,

"Yea I'm sure we could meet up again" Eric said agreeing with Ethan, but I wanted them to stay with me all day, both of them,

"Sure, that will be fun" I said but had sadness in my tone,

Eric just sighed and got out of the bed, and grabbed my phone, with Ethan's in hand as well,

"Here, I'll add my number, so then even though we wont be together, we can maybe have phone sex, or something" he said and handed me his phone, and handed mine to Ethan's, and we put our numbers in and did this vise-versa,

"So where do you guys live" I said once I was done entering my number, and got my phone back,

"I live in Port Angeles" Ethan said as he started looking through his phone,

"I live here, in Seattle" Eric said with a blush, but then looked at me, "and where do you live, oh famous one" he said with a joking tone,

"I live in New York…" I said and both of there mouths dropped open, I giggled and continued, "But I'm staying in Forks, I'm doing a concert for this place that I'm staying at" I said and giggled some more,

"Oh yea I heard of that, I also heard that you were staying in one of those Hotel/Motel thingys" Eric said as he got closer to me and started kissing my neck, "Do you have to live all the way over there" he said while kissing my neck,

"I-I have to….I need to be….close to….the place where….the concert will be…..oh god" I tried to say with Eric kissing my neck, he chuckled and continued, "do you have…to do this" I said as I moaned some more,

"Hmmhmm…. I love your moans" Eric said, and with that Ethan's head snapped up, and saw what was happening,

"You guys already started the party without me" he said as he put his phone down, and started kissing the other side of my neck,

I was enjoying it till my phone started ringing, "argh, guys do you mind" I said as I reached for my phone,

"Not at all, just make it quick…" at this I answered my phone, "…I need my baby's famous little boy" Eric said in a seductive voice, but did it loud enough to make sure who ever was calling heard the end part of that,

"Hello…" I said with a giggle, but that died when I heard who was on the other side,

"Seth…oh my god, Seth you need to come home, I want to talk to you" it was Jacobs voice,

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy, and I will come home whenever I want"

"But I need to talk to you….."

"Yeah well you should of thought of that before, besides we aren't even dating, why should I listen to what you want, so if you don't mind, I need to go" and with that I ended the call and got back to what was happening now,

But I couldn't enjoy it anyway, because my phone started ringing again,

"Jacob what did I just say…"

"Seth, you need to come home right now, otherwise I'm coming to find you, and drag your bubble butt back here, whether you like it or not" this time it was Emmett's voice,

"Looks like someone is having a little trouble in paradise" Ethan said with a chuckle,

"Who the hell is that…." he didn't get to finish cause I just ended the call again, and threw my phone away, not wanting to talk anymore,

"Ha, you make me laugh, the only paradise I'm having, is right here" and with that said, we got lost into another morning, well getting to lunch now, day of pleasure, these guys were horny, but I didn't care, I loved it,

xXxXxXx

"So…" I said lightly, as I stood in front of Ethan and Eric, not knowing what to say,

"So…" Ethan said as he also stood there scratching the back of his neck,

"Hey, C'mon guys, we have each others numbers…" Eric said, cutting the awkward silence that has crept up between us, "Theres no need for this awkwardness, just don't be afraid to send a message or text ok" I looked up from looking at my feet, and saw him smiling, so I returned it and moved forward to give him a hug, and stayed there, wanting to save this moment for as long as I could

"Hey, don't I get a hug as well" I heard Ethan complain, which made me laugh, and retreat from Eric, to face Ethan and give him a hug, also wanting to save this moment, "Hey, what's wrong" I heard Ethan say as he tilted my head up, what wasn't until I felt him wipe as my cheeks that I realised that I was crying,

"N-Nothing, I just don't really want this to end" I said wiping at my tears as they fell,

"Hey, its ok, like Eric said, we have each others numbers so don't be afraid to call ok" Ethan said as he gave me a smile, which I returned,

"Ok…" I took a breath then pulled away from Ethan, then looked at them both, "I better get going, I'm going to be having a very annoying week ahead of me" I said, making both Eric and Ethan chuckle,

"Ok, well see ya" I waved as I left through the door, hearing them both give a 'Good-bye', I left the hotel, and walked towards my car, then started on my way to Home, well Forks actually, actually it's really the hotel/motel thingy I'm staying it, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that I need to find stuff to do so I wont be bombarded by those two.

xXxXxXx

It probably took close to two hours till I reached my rental house, and it was getting close to dark, so I knew exactly what I was going to be doing as soon as I got inside, and I knew exactly what I have to do for the rest of the few weeks till the concert,

I parked my car into the garage that place supply you with, closed the garage door with the control thingy they give you, then locked my car, even thought it was in a garage, and headed in the direction of my rental house, and in a instant I knew something wasn't right, cause when I walked in, and headed to the kitchen to get a drink, I saw two cups sitting next to the sink, and when I opened the fridge I saw some of my soft drinks having been drank from, so I knew something wasn't right, and if I listen really careful I could hear the sound of the tv going, playing a program of some sort,

So I closed the fridge door, and made my way to the lounge room to see if there was someone here.

But once I reached the lounge room, I found no one there, just a few plates on the coffee table, and crumbs lying here and there, and the remote looking like it has been tossed lazily on the couch,

So right now I didn't know what to expect, and the plates and crumbs were kind of annoying me, so I just shrugged and started to clean up, I'll cause a ruckus tomorrow, right now I'm to tired to care, but as long as who ever was here didn't steal my valuables then I'll be happy.

So after cleaning up the lounge room and then washed the dishes, even though I didn't do them, and that really didn't lighten my mood, I mean, if you use a cup or plate or whatever, cane you just fricken clean it, and then I'll be happy, but no, they don't think that, they just think that they'll just use the cutlery, and just leave it lying around, so then I'll have to clean it up, and then that causes me to have a little hiss-y fit,

Which I just realised that I was doing right now. I looked around and saw some soap bubbles splashed around here and there, so with a sigh, I just drained the water, and headed to the stairs, but stopped to turn the lights off, not really feeling like eating anything, and just wanting to go to sleep, and that's what I did,

Got changed in sweat pants, and a long sleeved shirt, and long socks, then crawled under the blankets and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

xXxXxXx

"Seth…. Seth…. Seth…." I heard the cooing of a soothing voice, but it really wasn't waking me up, it was more like putting me back to sleep, and the slight rocking was help as well. What my mother always rocked me before putting me to bed….so yeah.

"Argh. SETH WAKE UP" then the next thing I know is that I've been hit on the with something soft. I groan and face the whoever just hit me with that soft substance, and glared at them.

"What" I growled, still glaring, and since it is morning my vision isn't all that good, so I can't really see who is there.

"You need to wake up, hehe" oh god, please no, not now I don't need this right now, seriously god, I know that giggle anywhere, and if there is one then the other is close by, and that statement is a given.

"Ray is he up yet" and there is the other one, I was talking about.

"He's getting there…" she calls to who ever is down stairs, "So hurry up and get up, Oliver is making breaky" and with that she was out of my room.

"Oh god" I whisper to myself once I was in my room by myself. I look to my window to see the blinds open, and Mother Nature gracing herself with her beauty, I let out a smile. Sure this place is named after a eating utensil, but the place is absolutely beautiful.

"SETH, HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" well the peace can't always last, but some day it will, and I'll find that peace.

But right now I have to get out of bed if I want to live for the next few days.

So with letting a groan out and heading for the door, then going down stairs, to enter the kitchen, where I see two people settled at some place in the kitchen.

"Morning Seth" I turn my attention to Oliver, who is right now serving up breakfast; which consists of blueberry pancakes. And not only one stack, but like three stacks. Which kind of make me wonder…?

"Are we having extra people coming over or something…?" I question as I follow my friends towards the dinning area. Yes the two that are now sitting down at the table that has been prepared and set, are my two best friends, which also reminds my that I have to kill them, even if I did love them to bits, I am so going to kill them for giving me such a dirty mind, and now I'm usually the one that starts the dirty minded tracks that lead to other dirty stuff…Oh God help me now.

"No I just like to make extra because I know how much you eat…" ok either that was sarcasm, or he was being serious. I really can't tell, still in sleep mode.

"I don't eat that much" I defended as I grabbed a pancake and set it on my plate, and poured maple syrup on it.

"Uh, yeah you do" Oliver counted; I looked over to him and sent my best glare in the morning.

"Yeah well I don't anymore" I said as I went back to eating my pancake, hmm so good, I actually missed eating Oliver's cooking, it's close to me and my mothers cooking.

"Well any way, how has your stay been here Seth" I look up to see my other friend Raven, looking at me as she popped another piece of pancake in her mouth. But at her question I get a little down because of what just happened, and I hope they didn't see it, so I quickly change my mood to a happier one.

"It's been ok, very beautiful scenery" I said as I look out the window that is behind Raven, and see a few birds flying around in the sky.

"Yeah I noticed that…" I heard Oliver say as we all looked out the window, "Made we should check it out some time" he suggested, now starting on his second pancake.

"Yeah, I have been meaning too, but I've been a little busy…" I said, then remembered something as I look back at my friends, "Hey how did you guys get in here anyway" I said, raising an eye brow and looking at them,

"We asked the front desk, but he said that he wasn't allowed to give out the spare key, so we made an excuse, saying that we had to get something for you and that you needed it badly" Oliver said shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh, I'm guessing it worked, but where are you guys staying" I questioned as I grabbed my third pancake, for some reason I'm really hungry.

"Across the road, of your house, so we will hear every noise you make, except your moaning, but your yelling yes, and your music if you play it at your usual volume" Raven said as she was now halfway through her second pancake. And as usual making more dirty jokes.

"Really Raven, you have to throw in your dirty jokes now don't you" I question, raising an eyebrow, and all she does is give me a cheeky grin, "Don't you give me that cheeky grin, because of this dirty mind that you guys gave me, every time I see Ja-" I stop myself not wanting them to know that I have found eye candy, and they are going to keep bugging me about it till they get there answers.

"Ja who…" they both raise an eye brow, wanting there answer.

"No one, the person is not important" I said waving a hand to dismiss the subject, but see if that ever happened, then they wouldn't have never known when I had my first boyfriend, or the time when I broke up with my boyfriend because I found him cheating on me, yeah he wasn't good once they found out about that. Never and I repeat never get either of my friends angry or hurt one of us. Cause if you hurt one of us, the other two will get who ever hurt said person. So you really don't want to mess with us.

"Yeah right, we saw that hurt look you had from before, now tell us, Ja who" Oliver question,

"Like I said: said person isn't important" I said crossing my arms and leaning back and releasing a sigh.

"Yeah right Seth, this person did something now tell us, we want to help" Raven said, as she leaned forward and rested a hand on my crossed arms, I release another sigh.

"I'm…I'm going to go for a shower, make yourself at home, I might be awhile" I said as I got up and grabbed my plate, heading for the sink and placing it in the sink.

As I was going to turn and head up towards the stairs something caught my eye, to I looked out the window and my breath hitched.

Jacob's car was outside, on next doors curb, and by next door I mean Emmett. I can't believe this, first they both wanted a pussy to fuck, and now they want an ass to fuck, well fine then they can have each fucking other, like I care.

I turn around to head to the stairs, but as I turn I see both of my friends standing there, and as I turned they both had a shocked look on there faces. I didn't know why they had shocked looks on there faces.

"Seth, are you ok" Raven asks, as she walks up to me and leans around to place her stuff in the sink, "What's wrong"

"What do mean…nothing wrong" I said, it wasn't until she raised her hand up to my face to wipe the tears that were falling unknowingly to me.

"Seriously, what wrong, you usually never cry", she's right, I usually never cry, I usually have more control over my emotions.

"Like I said nothings wrong…"I said as I wiped away the tears that were still falling down my cheeks, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a shower" I said as I pushed myself away from where I was standing and rushed to the stairs, wanting to get away from the window as fast as I could.

I burst into my room and grab what I need; towel, iPod, iPod player. Then head to the bathroom, set my iPod up and press play, putting it up as loud as I could, cause I can still feel the tears coming down, and as soon as my iPod was playing I felt a sob wrack through my body, and more tears coming out, I started undressing, and listened to, Frozen by Madonna, and hope into the shower, setting it at a warm temperature, and slid to the floor curling up in myself and letting the tears mix in with the water from the shower.

And right now as the song plays, I can't help but think this song, kind of relates to me, but that only my opinion, I can't really explain it right now, but it does.

xXxXxXx

I didn't know how long I stayed in the shower for, all I know is that Raven and Oliver aren't any where in sight, and trust me when ever they come over they usually stay till they think it's time for them to leave.

I check the time on my iPod and saw that it was one o'clock, boy am I going to have a really big water bill. But right now, I am feeling a little better then I was before, I'm guessing all I really needed to do was have a little cry, but I don't think I could handle facing either Emmett or Jacob right now, and with Raven and Oliver here, I think I'm just going to stay in doors and watch some tv, or find something to do. Well I can't really go out without getting caught with the whole town swarming around me, so I think it's best if I stay here for now, no?

I was just about to sit down on my couch to watch some tv when the door bell rang. Now I know if it was Oliver or Raven, they would of both have just walked straight in, and made them selves at home.

So I straighten up and head for the front door, but stop and look through the peep-hole and my breath hitch for the second time today.

Jacob was standing in front of my door, with his hands in his pockets, and slightly swaying.

I retreat from the door and take a step back, not knowing what to do, like I said: I'm not ready to face Jacob or Emmett, sure I feel better now but I'm not ready.

"I'm not ready…. I'm not ready…. I'm not ready" I chant softly as I clasp my hands against my head and shake my head slightly, feeling the tears trying to brake behind the dam that was quickly built, how can one person be doing this to me, one person who I haven't even gone out on a date with yet, one person who I met on the side of the road. How can this person be doing this to me. I mean I've dated heaps of guys, but every time I find them cheating on me, or I end up breaking up with them for something they did that I didn't really like, and because of this I've built these walls.

But all of them are being broken all because of this one person, all because of Jacob. What the hell is he doing to me?

"Seth, are you home" I hear him call, followed by another knock, "come on I know your home, I heard you music" I heard him say through the door.

I look up to the door like I can see through it and see him standing there; I remove my hands from my head and walk up to the door.

"What do you want Jacob" I ask, not knowing if I spoke loud enough or not, but he seem to have heard me.

"I want to talk to you, and say thanks face-to-face with you, and not through a door" I heard him chuckle slightly, it was a beautiful sound, and I couldn't help but let a slight smile come upon my face.

Maybe I could hear him out; I mean at least I could probably hear his side of the story.

With my thoughts decided, I place my hand on the door knob and turn it, and open it to reveal Jacob standing there with his hands still in his pockets and I small smile on his lips. "Can I come in" he asks, only then did I realise that I have only opened the door wide enough to reveal my head, so I push the door further open till it reached the wall with me close my it,

"Come in" I said, beckoning him in, he walks in and stands opposite me, facing me and looking at me from time to time, I close the door, and lean against it, with my back facing the door, and my hands behind my back, my head tilted down, a silence forming between us.

"So…" I said still not looking up to look at him.

"Umm…should we sit down" He suggests, I look up at him and nod my head, and instruct him to lead the way, he turns around and heads towards the lounge room, me at least a metre away from him.

We sit down, me on the edge of the couch and Jacob sitting about the middle, slightly facing me, while I have my feet on the couch, my legs bent close to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, my head resting against them facing the tv, and more silence forming between us, with even more tension.

"Did Paul give you, your phone" I ask, not looking at him, yeah I know it's rude, but I don't think I could really look at him right now, cause if I do, either; A: I will say something I might regret, or B: I might end up in tears again, and if Oliver and Raven enter, yeah that's not good for Jacob.

"Yeah he did, and that's for bringing it" he said, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yeah, well something came up, and I couldn't find to, so I gave it to Paul" I lied, hoping that will probably get me through it without him stating where he was.

"Yeah, he said something like that, but you probably would of found me at a car, or in my office" I knew he was lying, I wonder if he knew I knew he was lying.

"Well like I said: I couldn't find you, and something came up, but that doesn't matter, you got your phone, that was all" I said, my voice getting a little softer, then usual.

"Well, thanks for returning it, any way" I shrug my shoulders,

"I knew if I lost my phone, I probably wouldn't be able to get through the day with out it" I heard him chuckle, letting a small smile slip onto my mouth.

"Haha, true…" he said, then us going back to silence, but the tension has let up between us, "So what are you going to do today" he asks, but I just shrug my shoulders.

"Don't know, probably just stay in doors, can't really go out without getting surrounded by fans" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmm, doesn't sound to bad" he said, also shrugging his shoulders, I look up at him then, and see that he was looking at the tv, but I saw him look from the corner of his eye at me when looked at him.

"So what are you going to do today" I asked.

"I don't know, don't have work today, and I have nothing planned for the rest of the day", that got me a little interested.

"And why's that" I ask raising an eye brow, "I thought you owned that mechanic shop" I question.

"Well, I do. But see, I wanted to see if a friend of mine wanted to probably go to the beach or maybe a hike" he asked looking over at me, "The beaches here a pretty good, and as you can see the scenery is nice, and I know you are desperate to explore it" he said letting a smirk come upon his face.

And he was right, I am a little desperate to explore the forests, and maybe go for a swim, but he said friend, and I don't think I'm really his friend, we haven't really known each other for that long. What two days and were like best friends, sorry been there done that.

"Well I hope you and your friend will have fun" I stated as I rest my head back on the my knees, now watching the tv, some show showing a sponge and a starfish, goofing around, then a octopus or squid coming out of it home and nagging at them, then a squirrel in an astronaut suit, with only her tail hanging out, and yet it's still puffy, shouldn't it be damp, and like dragging along the ground, sometimes a really weird show, but funny all the more.

"Well yeah, we would have fun…" I heard Jake finally say, "So do you want to go for a swim or a hike with me" he asks, and my head snaps up to look at him,

"You're asking me" I question with shock, pointing at myself

"Well who else would I be asking" he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow,

"I don't know, one of your other friends" I retorted,

"But there busy, and besides I want to hang out with you"

"But you've only known me for a day, or two, and that didn't even turn out well" I said still looking at him.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that happened" he stated, looking at me,

"Oh well then who's fault is it, cause it most certainly not my fault" I said pointing at myself,

"I never said it was your fault"

"Well you were implying it" I said as I get up, with my legs underneath me,

"I was not, all I was say was that it wasn't my fault"

"Oh so it's my fault…" I said, we are still looking at each other,

"No I wasn't saying it was your fault" he said a little harsh,

"Your right, it's not my fault…" I said, I see him release a sigh, "It's your fault" I said pointing at him,

"How is it my fault" he stated now facing me,

"Well if you didn't leave your phone here, then have me return it, then I wouldn't of have to wait in your office for you" I stated leaving the female part out for now,

"I said you could of looked for me, I would of probably been fixing a car or something" he said,

"HA! I doubt that" I said as I cross my arms across my chest,

"And whys that"

"Because I know for a faxed that you weren't anywhere near a car" I said,

"And how would you know that"

"Because I was in your office waiting for you…" I said just realise how close we are, cause I didn't even have to reach out the far when I poked him, "And while I was waiting I heard the door open, and I was going to turn around and surprise you, but I thought you would of went straight for you chair, but no you didn't, instead when I turned around I found you on the couch kissing some fucking whore" I said panting now, and through out my whole speech I was poking Jacob in the chest.

"She isn't some whore, she is my friend-"

"Oh so is that how you treat all of your friends, but making out with them on your couch"

"No, that's not how it is"

"Oh ok, so what, what do you do with your friends, or is it only the female-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because right now I was lip locked with Jake, one of his hands on the back of my head pushing me closer to him and deepening the kiss, with his tongue shoved into my mouth, and feeling around my mouth, I was in shock for about ten seconds till I started to react to him.

We stayed like that, time really just passing past us, but when we broke apart panting for air, I found the I was laying down with Jacob over me, also panting, and looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure, you don't do this with all of your friends" I said, panting slightly now.

"I'm sure, I only do what I do with my her because I had a crush on her…" he said coming in for another kiss, then pulled away slightly after, "But that is going to stop next time I see her, cause right now I want to be with you" he said, coming down again to give me another kiss.

"Ahem", we were snapped from our kissing, and pulled away from each other to look at me friends standing there with smirks on there faces and there arms crossed over there chests,

"If I didn't know any better, I would of said you were already dating"

And with that, they bother turned and left the room, slightly giggling, "We'll see you tomorrow Seth, and please do keep it down, people would like to sleep", and once I hear the sound of the door shut close, I slumped back down on the couch. Jacob looked back down to me, with a questioning look on his face.

"Who were they" he asked, as he gave me peck on the lips,

"Those would be the terrible twosome…" I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and at my statement Jake raised an eyebrow, "My friends" I stated al I leaned up to give him another kiss,

"Your friends the terrible twosome" he question as he brought me and him up to a sitting position,

"Yep, and don't let there innocent looks fool you…" I said, and looked out the window, just realising that it's starting to get dark, and I was getting a little hungry.

"And whys that" he question. I brought my attention back to him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Cause if you hurt one of us, the other two will get you back just as bad" I said as I got off his lap and headed for the kitchen.

"So should I be scared" he said as he followed me to the kitchen, I turned to look at him and gave him a sadistic smile.

"Oh yeah" I said and started pulling things out of the fridge and cupboards.

xXxXxXx

**An: And that ladies and gentlemen would be the end of that, I hope it made sense for you, my brain is just getting a little fuzzy, but don't worry it's not writers block….well I hope not anyway, but it should probably be all good by tomorrow, and I'll up date my other story Life of Devilish Angel, should read it, and give it a chance, it is a bit slow with Jacob and Seth meeting, but they will be meeting soon, probably in the next two chapters or something, but please do give it a read…**

**But that's enough about that, cause right now it's about this story (*points upwards, and has flashing light come out of no where*)….**

**WolfPacFann- "Hmm, another weird thing"**

**Seth- "So you finally decide to come out of your hiding place"**

**WolfPacFann- "Hey you try having women waiting, with crowbars, bats, and fruit, to hit you with"**

**Seth- "they didn't all have weapons"**

**WolfPacFann- "Yes they did, you even told me"**

**Seth- "Ok fine that is true, but I think you should apologize"**

**WolfPacFann- *sigh* "Do I have to"**

**Seth- "Yes now do it"**

**WolfPacFann- *Pouts, and crosses arms across chest*, "Fine", *releases a sigh*, "I'm sorry for what I said in the last chapter, and I'm sorry that I didn't update this story, or any other story for a week or two, and to tell you the truth I was I little worried about that, but still I'm sorry, please forgive me…but on the plus side there is a very lemony scene in Loves Me Not, in chapter 12 and 13, I'm in Control Now, Part 1 and 2, do check it out if you want" *grins***

**Seth- "You know, I'm still surprised that all of that came out of you"**

**WolfPacFann- "I know what you mean, I was surprised myself, I mean who knew that could come out of a head like this" *knocks head a few times***

**Seth- "Don't do that, you'll lose brain cells"**

**WolfPacFann- "Yeah but that's the fun part" *grins***

**Seth- *sigh* "What am I going to do with you"**

**Well there you have it, chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it was to your satisfactory, and if not please do tell me, I'll try my best to get it back on track…and sorry if there are any mistakes, cause right now I don't think this was my best one…sorry**

**Well bye for now, but not forever *wink wink*…**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Well here we are ladies and gentlemen of Fan-Fiction, we have made it to Chapter 7. **

**I'll keep this short and just go with Hope you will like it, and hope you enjoy it, and hope it was to your satisfaction...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

When I woke up this morning, the first thing I didn't expect was the flash of a blinding light, and as I went to sit up to glare at who ever made that blinding light -which is still blinding my eyesight. But as I was saying, as I went to sit up, I didn't expect to be held down and brought closer to a warm heat source.

At first I snapped my eyes open, only to shut them a second later from the glare of the sun –So that was the reason for my blinding-, then tried again, but this time going slowly. After that was accomplished, I blinked a few times to adjust my eyesight, before I slowly turned my head to the direction of the heat source.

Lying there sound asleep, except for the soft snoring, basking in the suns glow was Jacob. His hair slightly messed up from sleep, his lips slightly parted, and a cute snore coming out of him, it wasn't one of those annoying or loud snores either, it was quiet and cute. I don't know if that is even possible, but it looks like Jacob is just full of surprises.

I lay there for awhile, basking in the sight of Jacob, as he continued to sleep, every now and then he would tighten the grip of his hold on me, let out a sigh, but still continue to sleep. I knew it was kind of stalker-ish of me, just lying there and watching Jacob as he slept, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help it so much that I felt my lips slowly creep into a small smile, cause for once I felt happy, I felt loved, I felt wanted.

But that all came crashing down as I heard a giggle come from behind me. At once I snapped my head in the direction of the giggle and saw the female of the terrible twosome, standing there with her phone out, and a huge grin spread across her lips.

At once, my eyes glared at her, and –as much as I could- pointed towards the door, hoping that she would get the message that I wanted her out. At first she didn't, taking more photos on her phone, at different angels, and at one point tried to get one with the blanket pulled off of us. But I was able to stop her, kicking my foot and slightly growling at her. Both of my friends knew that when I growl; I don't want that to continue with what they were doing. With one more point in the doors direction, she finally left, giving a few more giggles and stopping her laughter as much as she could.

Once the door was closed, I plummeted back on the bed and released a sigh of relief and slowly closed my eyes, knowing that I finally got rid of her.

It was after awhile that I finally realised that I couldn't hear any more of that soft, adorable snore. I opened my eyes and slowly turned towards Jacob, his eyes fully opened, and a humorous grin on his lips.

"Morning" he said, that grin never wavering.

"Ah, how long have you been up" I asked, a tinnie, tiny bit nervous about how much he saw of that.

"Since the sun came in" he simply said, his eyes never leaving mine, and that grin still there.

"Oh god" I sighed as I turned my head in the direction of the pillow, burying it there and hiding the blush that I could feel spreading across my cheeks. I could feel the chuckle before I heard it come out of Jacob.

"It's ok; I would have done the same thing if one of my friends annoyed me..." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder before trying to turn me, when my eyes finally landed on his, he continued, "Except, I don't think I would have growled at my friends".

He started chuckling again, as I realised that he was awake during my glaring and growling at Raven, before she finally left. I could feel all the colour leave my face, before I snapped my head back in the direction of my pillow, and chucking the blanket over my head as well, never wanting to leave that position.

"Haha, oh Seth, come on, there's no need to do that" I heard Jacobs muffled voice said, trying to pry the blanket out of my grasps, but was in no use.

"Yes there is" I said, even though Jacob probably couldn't hear my answer.

"Come on, there's no need to be childish" Jacob said, still trying to pry the blanket out of my grasps, but I had a strong hold on said item, not giving it up.

"I'm not childish" I said, my voice still muffled and Jacob probably still not catching it.

"Fine, you made me do this" he said, then everything stopped, there was no more prying, but I wasn't going to let my defences go, so I held on.

After was felt like a few minutes, I started to think that Jacob just up and left, before I felt something come up behind me.

"If you ain't coming out, then I'm coming in" I heard, right next to my ear, a whisper if you will, that was followed by a lick along my ear.

My head snapped to the side staring in horror as I saw Jacob under the blanket and lying on top of me, his grin still plastered on his lips.

"What are you doing" I hissed, my eyes turning into a glare.

"Well since you wouldn't let go of the blanket, I thought I would come in instead. So here I am" he grinned, wrapping his arms around me, "And if there are two bodies under a blanket like this, the air source in here will deplete faster, so then you'll have to let the blanket go".

"Ah, don't talk science to me to early in the morning, everyone I know knows not to use big words to me so early in the morning, or anything school related to me for that matter" I groaned, face planting back into the pillow.

"I'll keep that in mind..." I felt Jacob chuckle, "Now come on, I don't want keep your friends waiting, and conjuring up ideas. The smile your friend had before she left wasn't a good smile, I could just see the cogs moving in her head" Jacob said, grabbing hold of my hands and prying my grip off the edge of the blanket and throwing it off, pulling me up with him. As he turned me around, he was met with a glare on my face.

"What?" he asked an innocent smile on his lips.

"Don't you 'What' me..." I said still glaring, "You should know exactly 'What' you just did".

"And that is" he asked, a grin on his lips, and an eye brow arched.

"Don't. Use. Big. Words. Around. Me. This early in the morning" I hissed, glaring at him with all my might, before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Uh, Seth" I heard Jacob say.

"What" I snapped, looking over at Jacob sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes trained on my body.

"Uh, you might want to put some pants on" Jacob said, indicating towards the bottom half of my body. I could feel my eyebrows frowning, before I looked down and saw that I was only in my underwear. I didn't look up at Jacob; instead I kept my eyes down as I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Ah, thank you" I said heading for my closet and grabbing a shirt and sweat pants, slipping both on before heading for the door again, stopping when I opened the door and looked back at Jacob, still sitting on the bed, "Aren't you coming" I asked, nodding my head out the door.

"Huh. Oh yeah, I just want to take a shower first" Jacob said standing up. He was also only in a pair of briefs. _Oh god_, I thought as I stared at Jacobs close to naked body. His torso, the main part that caught my attention; his pecs and abs, perfectly toned, not overly toned like those body builders you see in those wrestling shows or something like that, no hair on his chest, which was good. My eyes travelled downwards, slightly stopping at his package, and I could tell he had a big package. _Oh god_, I thought again, as the dirty thoughts conjured up in my head. I quickly moved my eyes down more not wanted more dirty thoughts plaguing my head, and saw that his legs were well toned as well, and not overly toned either.

All in all, he has the body of the perfect man that I've wanted. Naturally tanned, perfectly toned, hair and eyes could be different colour, but I didn't mind the black hair, or the brown eyes.

Right now, I also felt like taking a shower. "Uh, I might join you" I said dumbly, shaking my head, snapping myself out of my drooling, and putting an innocent smile on.

"Uh, no it's ok, you can go first then if you want to" he protested, indicating towards the bathroom.

I took the invitation and walked towards the threshold of the bathroom, taking my shirt off along the way and throwing it in Jacobs direction, stopping at the entrance to the bathroom and slipping my pants off, stepping out of them kicking them in Jacobs direction, turning my head to face Jacob as much as I could and put another innocent smile on my lips, "Do you _not_ want to join me" hoping that he would catch my drift before walking towards the shower, turning the water on, and slipping my briefs off, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around my body, grabbing my briefs then walking back to the threshold of the bathroom, before tossing my briefs at Jacob and hitting him square in the face, "Come on, or are you scared" I said teasingly, before walking out of his view and tossing the towel across the threshold before hopping into the shower, steam already coming from the shower, fogging up the windows.

It wasn't five minutes later did I feel a cold breeze of air come rushing in, the sound of the door slightly slamming close, then a body pressing up against mine and arms wrapped around me.

"You..." he said kissing my neck, "Are such a tease" he kissed my neck again, his arms tightening around me, and pressing himself more against me. I could feel his semi-hard dick pressing up against my butt cheek, slightly grinding up against said but said.

"Horny aren't you" I said, grabbing the soap and rubbing it along my chest, actually wanting to have a shower.

"With a person who has a body like yours, and likes to tease..." he explained, his lips still at my neck, "Yeah a person would be eager".

"Hmm, maybe I should be more-"I started saying, but was cut off by the sound of knocking at the bathroom door.

"Seth no sex this early in the morning. Sorry Jacob, but you will just have to wait till later on" I heard Ravens voice say, making both Jacob and I freeze where we are, scared that she might come in, "No Seth, I ain't coming in, I don't want to be scared for life, but I wouldn't be if-"

"No, his mine so piss off" I shouted cutting Ray off, turning around and switching spots with Jacob and wrapping my arms around him, cutting all view from everyone with my own body. The only response I got was the sound of Ray laughing then the sound of my bedroom door closing.

"Yours hey" I heard Jacob say, my glare vanishing as I turn my head back in Jacobs direction and looking with innocence, "You do that look, and we won't be leaving this shower anytime soon" he said tapping me on the nose, making me grin, he leans forwards so that his lips were close to mine, I closed my eyes waiting for his to connect with mine. I waited and waited, but nothing was happening, when I open my eyes, I see Jacob squirting out a bit of shampoo and smearing it in his hands before placing them on my head, I glared up at him.

"What..." he grinned, massaging the shampoo into my hair, "were you waiting for me to kiss you" he continued to massage to shampoo in, scrubbing it right into my hair, getting the hair behind my hair, and a grin still on his lips.

"Yes, I was waiting, but you left me hanging" I said, crossing my arms and looking off into another direction, pouting and letting out a slight huff.

"You keep doing that, and we won't leave anytime soon, plus I really don't won't either of your friends coming up here and see us halfway through our sex" he said grabbing my shoulders and placing me under the shower head, and rinsing the shampoo out.

I continued to pout the rest of the way through the shower, only removing it as it was my turn to wash Jacobs's body.

I would of came when I placed my hands on his pecs, massaging the soap in, my fingers lingering longer then there meant to as I dragged my hands over his nipples, getting a moan from him, I looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed. I moved my hands into the centre of his chest before going down and spreading them out under his pecs before bringing them down rubbing it over his abs, dragging my fingers over each of his six pack, a moan again coming from Jacob, as I moved my hands more down. I sat on my knees so that I could scrub at Jacob's legs, they were soft but you could feel the muscle there twitching every once in awhile.

"Turn" I said, looking up at Jacob, to see that his head was tilted down in my direction with his eyes open. He nodded his head and turned around, his arms resting on the wall of the shower.

I started working on his legs first; his calves toned well, and like the rest soft but hard at the same time. _Ah dirty thought, dirty thought, dirty thought, bad head, bad head_, I cursed myself, the mental images running through my head, one after the other, like a never ending train.

I came up to his butt cheeks, giving them a little squeeze, and slipping my hand in between them, slightly rubbing up against his entrance.

"Oh god, Seth" I heard Jacob moan, snapping me, one after the other, like a never ending train.

I came up to his butt cheeks, giving them a little squeeze, and slipping my hand in between them, slightly rubbing up against his entrance.

"Oh god, Seth" I heard Jacob moan, snapping me out of my ministrations, and removing my hands from there, working my way up his back, giving his shoulders a quick massage, then finishing up at his neck.

"There, now under the water" I commanded, slightly pushing Jacob in the direction of the shower head.

Once we were done we dried ourselves off, not trusting each other to touch each other that would cause a sexual encounter.

We quickly changed; me in sweats and a long sleeve shirt, Jake in his clothes from yesterday.

"Took you guys long enough. I thought I told you no sex this early in the morning" Raven badgered as me and Jacob came down the stairs, me in front and Jacob behind. When we reached the bottom of the stairs we were hit with the scent of vanilla waffles and muffins.

"Well sorry, but with his body it was just _too_ hard to resist" I said putting emphasis on 'too', wondering if they would catch my drift, as I went to grab a muffin, still slightly hot out of the oven.

"Hey, no need to get into detail here and there was no need for that pun either" Oliver said from where he sat on the sofa in the lounge room watching some show on TV.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to grab two plates out for me and Jacob, "Have you guys eaten" I asked, keeping the cupboard open in case the answer was-

"Yes, were fine" Raven said walking off to the lounge room as well. Well that answers that question.

I continued to grab the necessities for eating, while Jacob just stood there looking a little lost.

"You ok" I asked, loading up our plates before serving on the island in the kitchen, then grabbing two cups and some juice out of the fridge. My day doesn't start till I've had my juice, a stupid thing I've had since I was eleven, don't ask, I don't know either.

"Yeah, just feeling a little out of place" Jacob said as he took the seat next to me, and digging in, "Hmm this is good" he moaned, after the first bit, going in for more.

"Yeah-Hey who cooked this time" I asked, shouting out to the lounge room.

"I did, how is it" I heard Raven say as she came into the kitchen, probably bored with the show.

"It's awesome, probably better then-"I glared at him, knowing exactly who he was refereeing to, "Umm, never mind" Jake finished continuing to eat after that.

"It's ok, I know what you mean" Ray said looking at me and sticking her tongue at me.

"His only had a frittata here, I have plenty more recipes in my disposal" I said taking another bit of my food.

"Yeah, but that's for later, right now he likes my food better than yours" I glared at her as she stuck her tongue out at me again.

"You keep poking that tongue out, imma cut it off" I threatened, taking another bit of my food.

That shut her up at once, closing her mouth after letting a small 'eep'. We fell into silence then, the sound of the TV on being the only sound.

"So Jacob, what do you do for a living" Raven asked finally ending the silence, and walking around to face us on the other side.

"I own the mechanic shop in Forks" Jacob simply said, pulling a bit off the muffin and sticking it into his mouth.

"Ah. How old are you" She asked. That instant, I knew she was going to do her twenty million questions.

I sat in my seat, tuning them out as Ray continued to fire question after question. She may be a small, only a head shorter than me, but she packs a punch when she's angry. The main then that will clink in your brain when seeing her on the street would be her hair. Sure your probably thinking 'Oh come on, that can't be the only thing that would clink in your brain', that is true, but her long brown hair, and I'm talking about long, reaching to about her lower back, then few long tips ghosting over her bottom. There was that, then you have her cheerful attitude, well more of her loud side of her attitude, you could probably hear her halfway down the street.

She wasn't fit but she wasn't unfit as well, she was medium, sometimes she was up and sometimes she was down, but Oliver and I still love her either way. She has brown eyes, but if there was no light, you could have mistaken them for black, and as I've said before she was a head shorter than me.

She is also very protective of the ones she loves; she would always defend the ones she loves. She said to me one time that she would even lay down her life for me, of course I would never let her do that, and I would rather sacrifice my own life then hers.

"Seth... Earth to Seth..." I heard someone say, but I was too busy in my own little world.

"Here let me try" I heard someone else say, before I felt a slap happen at the back of my head, snapping me out of my trance.

My head snapped to the culprit, and saw Oliver casually walk toward the kettle that I haven't realised that was on, and glared at him.

"What was that for" I snapped lightly, rubbing the back of my head.

"You were in your own little world again, and we wanted your attention" he simply said taking a sip of his drink after finish making it.

"You didn't have to slap me that hard you know" I said irritated still rubbing at my sore head. No it wasn't a soft slap either, but a hard slap, the type of one that you would give someone across the cheek, either for punishment or for offence.

"Yes I did, we were trying for several minutes, if you haven't noticed, your plates gone and the dishes are done, and Jacob and Raven have been sitting here talking while you were away" he explained taking a sip of his drink again.

I turned to where Jacob and Ray are, still in the same position when I tuned out, now staring at me with questioning gazes.

"Sorry, I tune out sometimes..." I explained then turn back to Oliver, a glare on my face, "That still doesn't give you the authority to slap me upside the head, it hurts, I lose brain cells and I could of gotten a head ach like Raven used to get whenever I used to do it to her" I said, crossing my arms and huffing at the end of my sentence.

"You don't have any brain cells" Oliver said, I looked up at him and saw a smirk on his lips as he took another sip. My glare intensified, as I push my chair back.

"What did you say" I growled, calmly placing my hands on the island.

"You heard me" he taunted, placing his cup down, and crossing his arms.

"Uh, guys, we have a guest here" I heard Raven say, but I payed no mind to her. I wasn't pissed off or anything, I'm just angry that Oliver went and said that I had no brain cells. Stupid topic to get angry over I know.

"If I don't have any brain cells, then tell me how I was able to get two of my songs on the top ten charts, or how was I able to sell five albums in three years, two in a year and the single one just the start of this year. Huh tell me that if I don't have any brain cells, how was I able to come up with the words for those songs, and get them sold, tell me that" I growled, staring straight at Oliver.

"Simple, some of the songs you've made, you needed help with the words from me and Raven, and your mother. You were able to get two songs on the top ten charts because you came in the right time. And with the five album thing, yeah me and Raven help you with that" he simply said.

"Uh, Jake, you mind coming with me to the lounge room" I heard Raven calmly say, slightly pulling on Jacobs arm. I'm guessing she was able to see the fire burning in my eyes as Oliver calmly said that.

How dare he say that, sure I needed a little help with the words? But the rest I did on my own, I was able to get in to top ten for the work I have put into those songs, and I was able to get five albums sold in three years. I did all of that, the things I got inspired from were what really got me to write those songs anyway, just the wording a needed a little help.

"Ok, so I needed a little help with the wording, but I still got to where I am all by myself. I worked hard to be able to get five albums out in three years for the hard work I've done. I only got the songs by the inspiration I had got, that was the only way I was able to get those songs, sure I needed some help but if it weren't for the inspiration I wouldn't have needed to ask, and I only asked when needed. Not for the whole thing" I snapped.

I continued to glare at Oliver as he just stood there; his eyes calm as ever, as if what I just said had no effect on him at all, only making me even angrier.

I was about to go over to him and slap _him_ across the face, but was stopped by the sound of a knocking at the door.

I sighed, willing myself to calm down, giving Oliver another glare, before heading for the door.

As I opened it, I saw Emmett standing there, "Emmett, why are you knocking, you usually come straight in" I questioned, opening to door more for him.

"Well, when I heard that the terrible twosome are in town, I thought I might-"

"Ahem" the sound of someone clearing there throat was heard, cutting Emmett's explanation. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the person clearing their throat and saw Raven and Oliver, both staring at him with arched brows and their arms crossed.

"Ah, I should have known you guys would have been here..." Emmett muttered, before putting a forced smile on his lips, "Well, if it isn't th- Raven and Oliver, how are you guys. When did you get here? You're not stalking Seth here now are you? Haha". Insert awkward moment here.

"Hello Emmett..." Raven said, slightly spitting my managers name out, "How are you" she calmly asked.

"Pretty good actually. But enough about me, when did you guys get here"

"The other night" Oliver answered.

"And no were not stalking Seth, we thought we would come down and see how he is, and support him if need be" Raven said.

I looked over to Jacob and saw that he looked very uncomfortable there sitting between everything that is happening around him. Right now I felt very sorry for him, he was my guest and I was getting him stuck in awkward situations.

"Is there something you wanted Emmett" I asked turning back to my manager.

"Ah, yes I just wanted to tell you that the preparations for your concert are going smoothly and that they will be ready in four days at the least, but will inform me if they need longer" I nodded my head, before walking over to where Jacob was.

"Wanna take a drive" I whispered, in his ear. I knew all eyes were on us, two curious eyes and a set of questioning, curious and a bit angry pair of eyes were on us.

Jacob nodded his head. "Come with me" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up with me towards my room, ignoring the shouts from my friends and manager. I pulled Jacob in and shut the door locking it, then turning back to Jacob.

"Sorry, about before" I said looking down as I leaned against the closest wall with me head down and my arms behind me.

"Nah, it's ok. It was a little awkward but at least now I know how you got to be famous" Jake reassured walking up to me and wrapping one arm around me and placing the other under my chin, tilting my head up so that I would look him in the eyes.

"Sorry" I apologized again.

"It's ok" Jacob reassured leaning down and placing his lips against mine. It was soft at first, just a light push against our lips, but I wanted more, I moved my hands from where they were and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer so that our lips would press more against each other.

We stayed in lip lock for awhile, exploring all the crooks and creases, his hands moving from my cheeks, dragging themselves to my neck, spaning out to my shoulders, down my arms, and curling around my wrists, slowly bringing them up and pinning them up against the wall I was leaning on.

"Kissing you just gets better and better every time" Jacob said, pulling away slightly, but keeping close so that his lips were lightly brushing against mine.

"Hmm, wait till we get further, you won't be able to keep your hands or lips off me then" I smirked leaning in and capturing his lips again, pulling back so that my head was resting against the wall with his lips still connected to mine.

As we stayed in lip lock, Jacob released his hold of my wrists, my hands dropping and resting on his shoulders, his own resting on my own shoulders.

I moved my hands from his shoulders, my left coming up, dragging it along his neck, moving up till it was brushing through his hair, and stopping at the back of his head and grabbing a fistful, and bring him closer. My other hand, moving down, also dragging its self down his toned pecs, running gently over his abs, till it came to his waist band of his jeans, but instead of slipping it in, I gently stroked it along his skin that was showing feeling him shiver and moan, before coming around and resting it in his back pocket of his jeans, my hand spreading out and giving his ass a squeeze.

"Hmm, someone defiantly likes to tease" Jacob said, a smirk on his lips, his arms moving to rest around my shoulders and his other to rest on my backside, also giving it a squeeze or two.

"Well with a body like yours who can't stop themselves from teasing it" I said giving him a smirk of my own.

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you, but didn't you want to go for a drive" Jacob said no indication of moving away.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind staying here, and continue kissing you" I said, kissing the corner of his lips, "I mean, wouldn't you rather, stay here, laying on the bed, cuddled up, our legs entwined with each other, our hands clasped together, as we stared into each other's eyes, losing ourselves in them..." I whispered trailing off, as I kissed along his jaw line to his neck, nipping here and there as I went, pulling back when it looked like Jacob was going to talk.

"Hmm tempting, tempting, but imma have to pass, besides didn't you want to go for a hike..." Jacob said, leaning in to start kissing along my jaw line, his hands both placed at my hips, his thumbs softly rubbing against my skin, "We could have all the privacy we want..." He whispered as he came near my ear, "You can scream as loud as you would like..." he nipped my ear, flicking his tongue at my ear lobe, "Moan as loud as you like..." now nipping behind my ear, sucking as he spoke, "And we can lay there for as long as we want, basking in our after sex glow" he said seductively, now leaning back to look me in the eyes, "So what do you say".

"Have you done that before" I asked, a little out of breath from his advances. His lips turned into a grin as we continued to star into each other's eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but if we stay here, then it'll never end up happening" he shrugged, still keeping eye contact.

"Well..." I said moving my hand and resting it on one of his, "What are we waiting for" I grinned, breaking away from him and running towards my bedroom door, all intent of heading for my car.

"Hang on" but was stopped as we reached the top of the stairs as Jacob halts my movements. I turned around and gave him a surprised look with an arched eyebrow "I need to change, and so do you" he pointed out, his eyes scanning from top to bottom of my build.

"Fine" I sighed releasing his hand and heading back to my room, Jacob following close behind.

As I entered my room, I headed straight for my closet, opening it wide enough to see what I have, which was a lot. "What do you think I should wear?" I hummed looking at my closes, wondering what to wear.

"A g-string, and a button up shirt" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"No I don't think that will work. Besides I'll get bitten, or I'll get scraps, or... or... I don't know something to injure me" I huffed, raising and dropping my hands as I continued to look through my clothes.

"Well how about tight jeans, with no shirt but a tie"

"Same situation..." I sighed, "You know you're starting to sound like, my S..." I turned around, to see Emmett standing at my door way, leaning against the threshold into my room, a smirk evident on his lips. I let another sigh out as I turned back to my closet, "Yes Emmett, what can I do for you".

"Oh nothing much. Oh maybe that dinner date you requested with me" I heard Emmett say as he strode into my room, taking a seat on my bed which Jacob was also occupying as he watched me look through my clothes.

"Yeah, and I told you to forget about it. You know the reason" I said, picking a pair of black slim fit jeans, and a dark blue button up shirt. Not really hiking clothes, but meh, it'll do.

"How's this" I ask as I come out of the bathroom, I would have changed in the room, but Emmett was still there, and I don't really want to change with him there.

"Yeah, looks good." Jacob said as he took my whole attire in, "Umm shoes might help" he pointed out.

"What kind?" I asked, I little embarrassed that I didn't know what kind of shoes.

"Probably walkers or runners"

"I think I have a pair of one of them" I said heading for my closet, bending down to see if I do. "Ah Ha! Were in luck" I cheered pulling out a pair of runners, turning around and facing Jacob, Emmett not there anymore, probably left while I was changing, a triumphant smile on my lips.

"Good, now come on hurry up before it becomes too late" Jacob said ushering me to hurry up, standing up.

"Ok ok, hold your horses" I said heading for my bed and slipping my shoes on, socks already been put on while changing.

"Good, now let's go" Jacob said sweeping his hand towards the hall way through the open door.

"Yesh, someone's bossy" I complained walking towards the door and down the hall, my arms crossed.

"Well I need to change too you know" Jacob said following close behind me.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: And we end it there. I am so truly sorry it took me forever to update this story. The reason being, is that same with Loves Me Not. I'm just going to be honest and say it did take a bit to get this story rolling, I couldn't really find anything to go with it, but now I do, so hopefully I can get it done faster, and will be end it soon.<strong>

**Well please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it, any criticism of any type will now be allowed, cause I thought that maybe everyone will want to point anything out, so please do tell, just be gentle, I'm fragile...**

**Now I'll leave with sorry it took me ages to update, and hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Well here we are, the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. Really I have no excuse except for laziness and losing a little muse in this story. **

**Well I won't keep you long, so I'll say for the last time for this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

"Oh god..." I huffed as I fell back, landing on the grass underneath me. My chest was rising and falling, but breath was coming and going in heavy intervals, and a lights sweat was on my forehead, and my throat and ass was sore.

"That good am I" I looked over to see Jacob, who was also huffing with a light shine of sweat along his forehead, a smirk on his lips.

"Why didn't I let you fuck me straight after you finished fixing my car?" I asked as I looked at Jacob, my breathing slowing getting back under control, but that didn't count of the other problems I'm having. One of them is being sore.

I watched as he chuckled, "I don't know. Why didn't you let me fuck you after I finished your car"? I could feel myself getting confused at the question myself, 'Why didn't I let him fuck me after fixing my car'.

"I don't know, I guess I thought you were straight. Cause if you were gay, you wouldn't of fucked a girl" I said as I moved closer to him, laying on his chest as he laid back, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling em closer.

"Hmm, maybe that's because I'm bi" He stated, I just hummed my answer as I listened to the sounds of the forest.

"That would have been helpful to know, before this whole fiasco" I mumbled, feeling Jacobs hand run and up my back.

We were lying in a clearing, having done our small hike around the forest. I was excited beyond belief, I couldn't wait to get into the forest and explore. I love exploring new places or new things, if it's a forest I haven't seen or heard about, I'd want to explore it, if it's a new car someone just got, I'd want to explore it. My parents did tell me I was a very curious baby, always wanting to see what people were hiding, and I still do. People find it weird, so I tried toning it down a bit, but I do it with my friends till they get annoyed and tell me to piss off.

We did do our hike, until I started to get tired, I mean I do love exploring, but going up and down hills, stepping over fallen trees, jumping from rock form to rock form to get to the other side, making sure not to fall over roots, or slip on loose rocks. So yeah, I was getting tired so I recommended that we have a little break.

This was a bad, but also good idea. We did have our break, we sat we drank water; we had a little nibble, till we started going at each other. I couldn't remember who moved first, but one minute we were looking at each other, then the next we had our lips smashed together, hands were groping around, finding sensitive spots, and rubbing bare skin. As tongues explored familiar territory, teeth slightly clashing together, as hands ran through hair before going back to feeling each other's bodies.

Soon shirts were being stripped off and thrown to the side, which I think got a little muddy. Hands were tweaking nipples, moans and groans were followed, shoes being kicked off followed by pants, teasing and dirty talk were commencing between us.

As soon as we got the briefs down, everything was thrown out the window. The pain and pleasure I received was just too much, that I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, my hiss of pain, turning into moans of pleasure, the feeling of Jacob dick up my ass was the highlight of the day.

And just like Jacob said, I moaned as loud as I could, screaming my lungs out till I couldn't anymore.

"Hmm" I moaned as I snuggled closer to Jacob, basking in his warmth as I replayed the images over in my head.

"What are you thinking about" I heard Jacob ask, shaking me slightly. I frowned as I was getting close to sleeping but was woken up.

"Think about how it feels to have your dick in me" I mumbled, not really caring that I just spoke that out loud. I could feel Jacob's chest rumbling, before hearing his loud hearty laughs.

"Ohh, Seth, you really are blunt when you want to be" He chuckled, his rumbling chest slowly lulling me to sleep. With his warmth and his strong beating heart, and his rumbling laughter, I was surprised that I haven't already been in my dream world.

I didn't say anything as I started falling asleep again, the wind creasing our naked bodies, but I couldn't feel the cold at all, for Jacob's body protected me from the cold weather.

We both lay there for awhile, basking in each other's warmth. I ended up staying up, since Jacob's chuckle kept me awake. So I stared up at the sky, watching the occasional bird fly by, watching the clouds move across the sky and picturing different shapes. It was peaceful, calming and, in a way, enjoyable.

"Seth..." I heard Jacob ask, snapping me out of my trance of watching the sky. I turned my head the best I could to look at him. He had a smile on his lips, one that looked like on contentment.

"Hmm" I hummed, shifting so that I was resting nearly on his body, my arms folded and resting on his chest, while my head rested on my arms.

"Not that I'm enjoying this or anything..." He started, looking a little to the left, "But do you think we can go? I mean I love the forest, but I don't really like things crawling in places critters shouldn't crawl" He said, a blush tinting his cheeks. I stayed silent for awhile, processing what he just said.

'_Places were critters shouldn't...'_

In seconds I was laughing my head off. I rolled off Jacob, or he pushed my off and started rolling around on the floor holding my sides as I laughed, picturing critters crawling in places that they shouldn't.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You probably have things up your ass as well you know" He grumbled getting up and collecting our clothes, before pulling his briefs and pants on after.

I continued to roll on the forest floor, feeling the grass flatten as I rolled from side to side. I tried to sober up, not wanting Jacob to feel hurt.

"O-o-okay, s-s- sorry" I muttered out, still laughing as I tried hard to sober up. Jacob stood there now fully clothed, a small tint of red on his cheeks, glaring at me. "I'm s-sorry hehe" I chuckled as I started to calm down. I wiped away a tear I could feel flowing down my cheek. "Sorry" I said looking up at Jake, hoping he'll forgive me.

"Yeah, well you can make it up to me tonight, now come on" he said holding out his hand, I grasped it being pulled up by Jake and crashing into his chest, "Now, stand still and I'll dress you" He whispered kissing the top of my head.

I stood still just as he said, watching him as he bent down to pick my shirt up, all the while keeping eyes looked with mine. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the intensity that was showing, the love and care that were shining in his eyes.

I raised my arms up as he slipped my shirt over my head, pecking me on the lips once my head reappeared, it was just a quick kiss, before bending back down and grabbing my socks. I was confused about this, so I raised an eyebrow. But my silent question went un-noticed. He just lifted my foot up; I braced my hands on his shoulders, before feeling gentle lips slowly cascade down my leg, sometimes feeling a little nibble, till he reached my foot. As he started back up, his lips back on my leg, I rolled my head back at the feeling of his lips as he rolled my sock up my leg, before doing the same to the other leg, kissing down it till he reached my foot, then kissed back up as he rolled my sock along my leg, his hands creasing my smooth legs after rolling my socks on.

I kept my hands on him the whole time enjoying the loving kisses he was showering my legs with. I looked down as I felt him shift, my briefs in his hands this time. He looked up a smirk on his lips, as he caught a glimpse of my dick twitching. I raised my right leg, slipping it through the appropriate hole, my other leg following. He raised his hands along my bare legs as he brought my briefs up. I moaned softly at the sensation of his legs, enjoying the moment. I moaned against as he pecked my flaccid manhood before letting it disappearing in the confinements of my briefs.

I looked down against as he reached for my pants, pulling them up my legs once they were prepared the right way. Then my shoes came on. All the while, as he put my shoes and pants on, his eyes stayed locked with mine, love shining in his eyes. I knew then that I could probably love this guy in the end, even after all that we went through.

"Ready?" he asked once he stood at full height, leaning forward and pecking me on the lips again. I couldn't say a word, to speechless after the feel of his smooth but rough hands running up and down my legs and the feel of his lips running up and down my legs, so I just nodded, grabbing my bag once Jake handed it over and followed him back to the car.

XXxXxXx

Once we stopped by Jacobs so that he could pick some clothes up, since he would be staying at my house, we stayed at his house for a bit, I got to talk and bond with Billy for a bit, and by the time we did end up leaving it was getting close to nine-forty five, that was when we decided to headed back to mine. One was because we wanted to spend some time together; two was that we won't be interrupted, hopefully, and three, so that we can have more... _quality_ time together.

And we couldn't have this quality time together if we stayed at his house, with his father in the house. So hopefully Oliver and Raven and Emmett, won't come knocking at my door, asking if they could hang out. In my term more like cock block us.

"Hey I have a question?" Jacob said, breaking the silence that was between us.

"Yeah" I asked turned away from the forest along the road and towards Jacob, watching as he continued to drive, his eyes flicking to the review mirror once in awhile.

He was silent for a bit, I was starting to think that maybe he changed his mind. But what he said next, made my heart drop "What happens after you finish your concert".

I sat in my seat, processing what Jake just said. 'What am I going to do once my concert was over?' I mean, I guess I could do what I was planning to do, go back home once over with. But now that I've met Jacob, I don't know what I should do. I mean I could just take him with me back to live with me, but he has his father to take care of, and I couldn't leave Billy here alone to take care of himself. Well I could take both of them with me, but then I'd feel selfish, wanting to please myself without getting Jacob and Billy's point of view on their decisions.

I could feel myself losing my hype from the sex we had in the forest as I continued to wonder what the hell is going to happen.

"...I...Don't know" I whispered, not knowing if Jacob heard it or not. And if he didn't, he didn't acknowledge it, for that I was grateful. I guess we both knew that whatever does happen, it will be to tear us apart.

"Well you can think about it later, cause tonight, it's you and me" Jacob said. I looked over to see him smile at me as he pulled into the driveway. 'I guess Jake is right, tonight it's about me and him' I smiled at the thought, me and him.

"Yeah, what happens later, can wait till later" I smiled, leaning over and kissing Jacob on the lips before slipping out, keeping eye contact with him. "And we can start, by having dinner" I said, hoping my voice was seductive enough, "The we can have desert" I continued once Jacob was following me, our eyes staying connected. I walked backwards, praying that I don't trip over anything. "Then we can have our after dinner sex, then we can snuggle together, till we fall asleep and wake up in each other's arms" I purred as Jacob trapped me at the closes wall, his eyes burning with lust, I rolled my head as he breathed alone my next, his nose lightly brushing alone my neck then up my ear, gliding alone my jaw, before going back, his breath ghosting over my skin, "T-then we can have out morning sex..." I paused, moaned as I felt him run a tongue along my neck, a shiver running down my spine, "Pleasure each other till our heart content" I knew there was more to my sentence, but my brain couldn't think as Jacob licked up my neck, then breathed alone it, the wet trail cooling as his breath ghosted over it.

"Then what" I heard Jacob mumble, his voice taking a huskier tone. I shivered at the tone, moaning as I felt him sneak his hands underneath my shirt, running them alone my skin. A pleasurable burning sensation following his hands at his ministrations.

"Then..." I sighed as I tried to get my brain to continue, "Then... we... hmm... we... I don't know" I ended up saying slowly losing myself to the feeling of his hands running up and down my body, loving the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting him to kiss my neck, leave another mark there like the other one on the other side of my neck. I loved the attention he give my neck.

"Well how about we continue this in your room; maybe there you can come up with something..." I could feel the grin widening on his lips, "Better up there". He pulled away, looking at me as he stared at me with lust. I didn't say anything; my only answer was a nod of my head, which he replied with a hungry grin.

Then the next thing I know I was being carried up to my room, seeing dishes on the island in the kitchen and the TV on. But that was tossed to the back of my head as we started going up the stairs, soon coming to the front of my door, which was pushed open. Then everything went out of my brain as I was tossed onto the bed, Jacob soon hovering over my body, that hungry lust look still in his eyes.

Nothing happened for what felt like hours, but really was seconds, minute's maybe, as we stared at each other, different emotions running through our eyes. Love. Care. Hunger. Lust. Admiration. Emotion after emotion was what I could see running through Jacob's eyes. It was like watching a movie, different scenes running through his eyes.

Slowly Jacob started to lower himself, his eyes shifting to my eyes then lips, a tongue pocking out and running alone his lips as he drew closer. The lights were off, but surprisingly it was a full moon tonight and that was enough light we needed.

Jacob looked even sexier as he pulled away and the moon's light basked his body in its glow, half casted by the moons light, while the other was cast in shadow, halving his body. I watched as his lips turned into a smile, his peril-ly whites shinning in the dark, his eyes shining in the dark as well. It was beautiful, scary, exhilarating, never racking, breath stopping, mouth dropping the sexiest sight I have ever seen.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue" Jacob said taunting me, as he leaned back, his fingers curling under the hem of his shirt, and slowly pulling it up. I watched mesmerised as one by one, each row of his six pac came into view, soon followed by his pec. His meaty muscles twitching as he peeled the shirt over his head and dropped it beside him. I licked my lips as he rubbed his pecs, before moving his hand down, dragging it slowly over his abs, his fingers bumping over his abs as he went over his abs, till he reached his waist band to his pants.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he unclasped the belt, slowly pulling it out of belt loop till he finally yanked it out and leaned forward. My breath hitched as he hooked his belt with the head board, before leaning back, a smirk on his lips. 'What, no tying me up' I thought as I looked at him in confusing as to why he didn't tie my hands up.

But the thought flow out of my head as I watched him unbutton his jeans, then slowly lower the zipper then removed his hands, pulling them away from his pants. I looked up at him and whimpered. "Why did you stop?" I asked, not pleased with the way he just stopped his actions.

I watched as he leaned forward, his hands resting on either side of my head, his head in line with mine, his breath ghosting over my face as he stared at me in silence for a bit. "Cause, it's a bit unfair how I'm getting naked, while your still in your clothes" he stated, breaking the silence as he leaned back. I tried to follow, wanting more of his sweet breath ghosting over my body.

So instead I crashed on my back as I glared at him, "Really that's why you stopped" he nodded as his answer, "And how do you expect me to undress with you immobilizing me" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. Slowly a smirk came to his lips. The smirk excited and scared me at the thoughts that are running through his head.

"Simple" he said as he leaned forward, his arms digging between me and the bed and wrapping his arms around me. The in an instant he flipped up, shuffling over till he was lying in my spot. But this time I was over him and between his legs. 'Fine then he wants to play, I'll play" I thought as I saw that playful smirk on his lips.

Slowly I leaned forward, my hands running up his body, a soft moan escaping his lips as my hands brush over his nipples. I stopped my hands there, letting them play with his nipples, as I leaned forward till I was face to face with him. His eyes opened as I came with inch apart from us. He stayed laying there, no movement, no sound except for the occasional moan or gasp. I leaned more in, till my nose was just brushing his. I stared at his eyes as he stared at mine. I waited to see if he will make the first move. When he didn't I leaned more forward, my hand halting, just resting over his pecs.

I leaned forward till my lips brushed his, moving away to brush them over his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, till I was back at his lips. I leaned to the side, before pressing my lips against the corner of his lips, moving over more, till I was a quarter away from the centre of his lips, then came to the centre, and press my lip forward as I grinded my hips with his, my clothed erection rubbing against his, causing a to moan flowing through his lips. I took the incentive and pushed my tongue in, exploring his mouth and mapping it to memory. My eyes were still open, watching as he closed his eyes as our erections continued to rub against each other. Slowly he reopened his eyes and glared and grunted at me. Not looked happy about my actions to be able to explore his mouth.

I looked at him with glee as his eyes reclosed. After a few minutes, pleasuring Jacob, letting him lose himself in his ecstasy, I pulled away. Removing myself from his body and off the bed.

I watched in mild amusement as Jacob continued to move his hips, thrusting into nothing. I curled my hands under my shirt and slipped it off. A whimper came from the bed as I pulled my shirt over my head. I looked to see Jacob still in the same position, except his eyes was looking at me with need, and he was raised on his elbows.

"You wanted to play, so I'm playing" I stated as I undid my pants, pulling the zipper down then my pants, stepping out of them then walked back to the bed. Jacob moved away, but I stayed were I was, resting my hands on my hips.

"What?" he looked at me, looking a little needy and angry that I wasn't joining him on the bed.

"How do I know, that you won't pleasure me if I don't climb in..." I said, continuing before he could answer, "How do I know, that you won't leave me hanging, huh how do I know that" I taunted, staying where I was staying, standing proud and tall, even though my body craved that I jump into the bed and let Jacob have his wicked way with me.

"Let me show you that I won't leave you hanging" he said sincere in his tone as he held his hand out.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I laid in Seth's bed, my hand held out waiting for Seth to take it so that we can make love once again. I waited, patiently, even though my body was calling for me to grab him and pull him against me, or roll him under me. Both positions working to his benefits.

I watched as he slowly lifted his hand up, then slowly bringing it closer and closer to my out stretched hand, soon his hand came within inches, centimetres, millimetres, then finally his hand resting in mine. I stopped myself from clasping my hand around his, wanting to see if he wanted to pull away. But when he didn't, I curled my hand around his hand, before giving a tug, pulling him onto the bed, his knees resting on the mattress.

I rolled away, pulling him with me, as I took my original spot. I pulled on our joined hand, pulling him till he was covering my body with his. He looked at me shocked, while I smiled at him. He was close to lying across me; I let him readjust, so that he was now straddling my hips. I pulled on our joined hand again and brought him down, till he was millimetres from my face.

I leaned up and kissed his lips, bringing him down with my lips, while my other hand started roaming over his body. Saving his half naked body to memory, the span of his back, the feel of his skin, soft and smooth, like a female's, but hard as well because of the muscle he has. Soon my hand came to the waist band of his briefs. He pulled away from my lips then, I looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he was pulling away now, right when I was going to get his ass again.

"A little unfair that you still have your pants on, while I'm only in briefs" He said, crossing his arms. I sighed closing my eyes as I realized that he was leaving me hanging like I left him.

"Okay, okay. Do you want to help me pull them off" I said, as I looked up at him after opening my eyes. I watch as his face changes from frustrated too pleased as he curls his fingers around the waist band of my jeans; he slid off my hips, so it was easier. I lifted my hips up as he tugged, pulling them off and throwing them off to somewhere in the room. I reached up, and capturing his lips with mine. I wrapped one arm around him to keep me close to him, as my other holds me up. My tongue battled with his, fighting for dominance, which I won. As he continued to kiss, I could feel him shifting till he was sitting in between my legs, his hands going to roam over my chest, my pecs, my abs, then back up to my shoulders, down my fore-arms. The twin hands breaking off as one goes to my hand wrapped around his neck, as the other goes down to my hand holding me up.

As he wrapped his hand around my wrist, I made my move, rolling us around till I was on top of him. I pulled away and smirked at his confused face, before he glared at me. I leaned back down and captured his lips, our tongues going into our own little dance as I entwined my fingers with his. I wrapped my hand around his and squeezed, which he returned.

I pulled away the need for air was becoming a necessity. "Now it's my turn" I smirked as I untangled my hand with his and shuffled down, and moved off his legs. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, my hand skimming over the erection that was confined behind his pants. Once I pulled his pants off and chucked them off to somewhere in the room, I crawled back up till I was face to face with him, "Hello" I whispered smiling as I leaned back down and pecked him on the lips.

"Hi" he breathed; wrapping his hands around my neck and pulling me back down. I leaned my most of my weight on my right side as I brought my other hand up his arm, getting the smooth skin that Seth has, as I brought it up to his hands and grabbed his right hand, re-entwining our fingers and pulling it back and resting it on the bed.

"Ready?" I asked, wanting Seth to be comfortable, even if we already did it in the forest.

"Yeah" he said softly, almost like he breathed it out, and nodded his head. I leaned back and removed our briefs, our erections springing to action and standing proud and tall. I untangled our hands again after giving them a squeeze and pushed his legs up by the ankle and placed them on my shoulders. I wanted it this way cause I wanted to watch his face, I wanted to see the pleasure that will run across his face as I thrusted into him, I wanted to see the look of pleasure as he came, then I wanted to watch the look of content he had over his face as he came down from his high.

I spat on my hand getting ready to coat it over my erection. "Wait!" I looked up to see Seth reaching over to a bedside table and pulled one of the draws open, soon producing a tube of liquid.

"Here, it'll make it better" He said handing over the lube. I raised an eyebrow, finding it a little weird that he had lube here but he didn't have it with him when we had sex in the forest, " I forgot to take it" He shrugged answering my silent question.

I shrugged and wiped the saliva on the shirt that I place on the bed at the start, and poured a generous amount into my hand, before spreading it over my erection. I grabbed his hand, as I got my erection in line with his entrance. I looked up at him, seeing a nervous and excited look on his face.

"Ready?" I ask one more time, squeezing his hand as I stared at him waiting for him to give me the ok.

"Yeah" he nodded, taking one more calming breath and letting it out slowly. I nodded before pushing in, grunting at the feeling of his walls slightly clamping over my dick as I pushed more in. I looked up at Seth watching his face contort to slight pain, and hissing softly.

"You okay?" I asked stopped where I was, waiting for Seth to get a custom to my size, even after a few hours ago when my dick was in him. I waited and watched as his face slowly changed from one of pain to mild pain, if that was even possible.

"Keep going" he breath, his eyes closed shut, blocking the sight of his eyes from me. I leaned down pressing my lips against his, my eyes left open watching his face. Slowly his eye lids started to flutter, probably realising that I wasn't moving. Once his eyes were half open, the lust and love in his eyes shining as our eyes connected. I kept my lips on his as I continued to push in, breathing through my nose and grunting as Seth occasionally clamped on my dick. I could see the glee in his eyes whenever he did it. I glared at the glee till I was finally in, I pulled back, gulping much needed air and waiting for Seth to give me the ok.

We stayed silent for awhile our eyes still connecting, Seth's chest raising and falling as he adjusted to my length, the moons light basking him in its glow, making the sweat shin and glow. In a word he was beautiful.

"Move" he grunted, putting slight pressure around my dick with his walls, grinning as I moaned at the action. I glared at him before pulling back, my head remaining, than pushed in slowly. I did at a slow pace for awhile, wanting to get as much pleasure as I could from the feeling of him, feeling the raw skin against skin, the heat wrapping my dick in its blanket, the sounds of Seth's soft moans, the slight hitch of breath he does when I brush past his sweet spot.

"More. More Jacob" he panted, squeezing our joined hand. I went faster, pulling out faster than pushing in harder, hearing Seth moan louder as I continued.

"Faster" He moaned as I hit his sweet spot one more time. I knew where it was, I just wanted to torment him more as he moaned for me to hit it again. His eyes were shut his face contorting to one of pleasure.

"Harder" he grunted as I hit his sweet spot as I went faster and harder into him.

I moaned as he clamped his walls around my dick, bringing me closer to my climax. I could feel it building in me, putting more and more pressure. I could tell Seth close was close as well, the panting of his breath heavier, his chest rising and falling faster, and his dick leaking pre-cum.

"Baby... I'm close, god I'm so close" I moaned as I sped up my thrusts, going faster and faster as I hit Seth's sweet spot over and over, his moans getting louder and louder as I hit it. I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pleasure taking over his body. He withered and shook underneath me as I pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping skin getting louder and louder as our moans and groans increased in level.

"Jacob, I-I- fuck, I'm gonna cum" he moaned, his free hand moving up and pressing against the head board, pushing himself down as I thrusted in.

"Fuck baby, shit, I-I-I'm gonna cum" I moaned, quickly wrapping my hand around Seth's erection, pumping him in time with my thrusts. It wasn't any time soon that we both screamed each other's names out and we came at the same time.

My seed staining Seth's inner walls with my essence while Seth's shot out and spluttered over his chest the first string of cum hitting his chin.

As Seth's legs fell from my shoulders, I fell on Seth, my arms stopping me from crushing him, but once I was close enough I plonked on Seth, my body covering his.

As we lay there, finally releasing pent up sexual frustration since the first time we met; we came down from our high. I softly humped Seth getting him to milk me for what I was worth, his walls helping as well.

Soon my eye lids started to feel heavy, knowing that I needed to go to sleep, and knew that I had to get off Seth and pull out, but I just couldn't be bothered, so slowly I just closed my eyes and fell asleep, losing myself in my dream world, with the person underneath me.

The one person that I fell in love with at first sight.

xXxXxXx

Epilogue

Three years later

"So tell me; what have you been doing with your life now that you have giving up on sing. What do you plan on doing now" The talk host of a favoured show asked, Jim, asking he star host sitting next to him.

"Well now, I just think I'm going to relax for a bit, before I find something new to do. I was think about writing a book maybe, or doing photograph, or maybe I'd become an actor, or maybe just become an artist, thought it will need some dusting till I can get anything out there" the guest of the night announced, causing a few laughs from the crowd.

"Well I hope you find something soon"

"Same. But who knows, maybe I won't find something and just go back to singing..." The crowd cheered then, the guest smiled waving at everyone before continuing, "But yeah, like I said, who knows" the guest shrugged.

"Well, a lot of fans are going to miss hearing your voice. How do you think you're going to coup? I mean didn't you say that with your singing you got to express yourself to your fans, and what about your dancing, wont you miss that" Jim asked, leaning forward in his seat, wanting to know the answers to his questions.

"Honestly Jim, I'm will miss it. I think I might cry someday because I realise that I probably won't be doing it. And yes I will miss my fans dearly, for if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be where I am right now, its them that helps me to push myself to do better every day, every time I tour, record a new single and produce new clips" the guest said, answering the questions the talk show host asked.

"Well as long as you're happy"

"I am, and I haven't been happier" the guest smiled as a picture of someone crosses his mind.

"Oh and whys that" Jim asked, wanting the gossip on the famous ex-pop star.

"Well me and my fiancé are going to be getting married soon" the guest responded, raising a hand while blushing, showing the ring that his fiancé gave him. He heard everyone gasp as the camera man showed the ring on the screen behind the guest and host.

"Oh wow, t-that is a big rock. You must be someone special to that person" Jim said, getting a closer look at the ring till the guest moved it away.

"Yeah, and he's someone special to me as well" the guest responded, not shy about telling the world about being married to a guy, besides everyone already knew he was gay.

"So when do you plan on having the wedding" Jim asked wanting details.

"We still haven't quite set a date yet. Plus we still trying to decide what kind of wedding we want and where" the guest responded.

"Oh and whys that"

"Well, he wants it somewhere I would feel comfortable, but I want it where he will feel comfortable, then when we did decide, we both had different ideas. And it's getting really confusing" the guest chuckled as a memory of one of their 'tis-fits' about where they wanted their wedding to be.

"Well then, I hope you two will be happy married soon and I wish we had more time to chat but we are getting close to the end of the show, so why don't we give the crowd one more time to hear your voice before we end hey" Jim suggested.

"Okay" the guest nodded reaching for the microphone that was handed to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, singing his smash hit, ex-pop star sensation Seth Clearwater" Jim announced as Seth got up and walked over to the cleared area, the music starting and his voice flowing through the microphone, the crowd standing up and cheering as he sang.

xXxXxXx

Seth sighed as he entered his house with his fiancé, sighing as he rested against the door, the house greeting him in silence.

He kicked his shoes off, hanging his coat up and walking into the lounge room, sitting his stuff on the couch before walking towards the kitchen feeling slightly thirsty.

Seth walked out of the bathroom after having a shower and brushed his teeth, a towel only wrapped around his waist. He turned the light off and turned the lamp at his bedside on before turning the light to his bedroom off.

He pulled the blanket back and undid the towel, sliding under the covers and reaching over to turn the light off before settling under the covers, the thick blanket warming his tired muscles, the whole bed feeling like he was on a cloud.

Just before he could close his eyes he could feel shifting on the other side of the bed before arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the owner of the arm and disrupting his comfy spot, before settling on the warm body next to him.

"You take forever in the shower you know that" the owner of the arms said, smirking as he got a grumbled in return,

"Not now Jacob, I'm tired" Seth said, closing his eyes one more time and resting his head on Jacob pec, using it as a pillow.

"Okay, good night babe" Jacob said kissing Seth on the head before closing his eyes.

"Night love" Seth mumbled just before slipping off into the land of dreams.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well it took awhile, but we have finally come to the end of 'What are the Chances', it was an... interesting ride now wasn't it. Haha. I feel a sad that this story is coming to a close, but I thought it was time to end it, since it was probably just going to sit and collect dust, so I thought I'd finish it so that more stories can coming into play.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed the ride with this story, and I hope I get to hear your thoughts on the end of the story. Feel free to cuss, flame, praise, whatever you feel like writing about my decision on the story.**

**Sorry if anything seems off, I hope there isn't anything off with this one.**

**Well I share say one more time for the story will be its last.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**WolfPacFann sighing off for the last time for this story.**

**(God a little dramatic don't you think)**


End file.
